


Wake up!

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandoned puppy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Car Accident, Character Death, Concussed Greg, Cute, Depression, Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fotball is a dangerous sport, Foxes, Gen, Greg can't concentrate on his studies, Haunted House, Hiking, Honeymoon, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding, Mostly Mystrade, New Year's Eve, Nude painting, Post funeral, Random & Short, Secret Crush, Sickfic, Worried Sherlock, Young Love, art class, no cake, stormy night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Some short stories /mainly mystrade related/ I didn't expand or wouldn't fit in any other stories of mine.Most of them are happy and fluffy, but I might have some darker ones too...Enjoy!





	1. Wake up!

"Wake up!

You have to wake up or you'll be late." he just grunted and pulled the cover over his head.

"You have to.

How are we going to get by if you don't go to work?

I'll make you breakfast." he let out an unintelligible sound.

"You said you like my cooking, it is as good as yours.

Come on London needs you.

The country needs you.

They can't function without their cleverest and most gorgeous man.

Without you the world would fell apart.

Do you want to push the country into anarchy?

Who will keep Sherlock out of trouble?

Come on, you can sleep tomorrow, I promise." he pulled the blanket off his head, and grabbed his hands to drag him out of bed.

"Get up..." he was pulled back to bed and found himself being thoroughly kissed by Greg.

"Gregory...you have to get up now." Mycroft panted when they parted.  
Greg silenced him with another long kiss, he turned themselves so he was pinning Mycroft down.  
"Five more minutes My."


	2. I can do this!

'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.' Greg kept repeating in his head all morning long, he didn't let any other thought in his mind, only this sentence. Because he can do this; he can go to the funeral, stand in silence, not breaking down, give his condolences and go home. Go home, close the door and cry till he passes out.  
Greg got out of the car and did everything to avoid Sherlock; thankfully Rosie occupied him for now. She was too young to understand what was going on around her, for her it was another annoying event where she was forced to dress up, and be quiet. There were very few people in the funeral; Greg finally decided to stand behind Anthea, hiding from everybody else. 'I can do this, I can do this...' he kept repeating.  
"Greg?" Anthea whispered.  
"I can do this." Greg whispered back. He just stood there repeating his mantra not really paying attention to what they said about him; they didn't know him, not like him. He looked at Sherlock and sighed.  
"I know, I already talked with John; he didn't realise it. I just hope he won't make a scene."  
"How is it that he never sees it? He's a doctor for god's sake." eyes shot at them. Greg bowed his head. "He should have known that this will happen, he should have prevented it!"  
"Greg."  
"What will happen later, when he goes back to work? What will I do with him? I promised I make sure that he's fine...what if..."  
"Gregory!" she turned back to him.  
"Don't, don't you dare! Please Anthea...please." his voice was trembling. "Please...I can do this, I can do this..." he started to repeat his mantra again as tears were falling from his eyes.  
"Let's go Greg." she took his arm.  
"No...no, please. I can do this!"  
"It's okay Greg, it's okay."  
"No it's not!" he yelled; everybody was looking at them now.  
"Greg." Anthea tried to drag him away.  
"No, no. I can't...I don't want this, please. I want him back, I need him; now! I want him back!" he was struggling in her arms.  
"I'm so sorry Greg." she whispered. "I'm so sorry; I miss him too." Greg hugged back burying his face to her shoulder. "Shhh, shhhh. It's okay Greg, it's going to be all right." Greg mumbled something. "I know Greg, sorry."  
The service ended, slowly everybody left.  
"We should go now." Anthea whispered. "Come on, I take you home." they slowly walked to the car, Sherlock was waiting for them.  
"What was that?"  
"I could ask the same Sherlock; what was it today?"  
"Nothing."  
"And yesterday?" Sherlock turned his eyes away. "Could you step aside Sherlock?"  
"Answer me Lestrade."  
"He is dead."  
"You think I don't know that!" he snapped. "Why do you care about him? You didn't even know him."  
"I did Sherlock, more than anyone."  
"But how?" Greg sighed and walked away."Greg! Anthea?"  
"They just got married...Could you step aside Sherlock, he can't be left alone; not now."  
"Married?" he got into the car too. "Lestrade and my brother."  
"Yes Sherlock. Can you see him?"  
"That way."  
"Thanks. Few weeks ago, they just got back from their honeymoon when Mycroft was...They got together after the incident with your sister. You sent him to look after him."  
"To make sure that he's fine; not to..."  
"Why is it bothering you so much?"  
"Because he didn't tell it to me. He was my brother and I know nothing about him. He told me nothing; my sister, my best friend and now this! What else did he keep from me?"  
"I don't know Sherlock; I'm sorry."  
"Sorry won't bring him back."  
"I know. There he is." Anthea stopped the car, Sherlock got out and caught Greg, steering him to the car. He sat next to him, not that he had any other choice since Greg was tightly clutching his coat. He wrapped his arms around the crying detective awkwardly.  
Sherlock hasn't been in his brother's house for quite a while; he simply didn't have a reason to break in, also he had better ways to annoy him. It was like walking into a stranger's home, a lot changed. By the door there were Greg's coat and his umbrella too, the kitchen was finished and properly used, there was a tv in the living room, new pictures, books, dvds. Together they took Greg up to the bedroom, got him changed and tucked him in. Greg was still whining miserably, clutching Mycroft's pillow. Anthea sat with him so Sherlock went to look around the room. There were several pictures on the chest of drawers about them, they looked so happy. Mycroft was smiling on them; a thing that Sherlock hasn't seen in ages. He turned and looked at Greg who was curled up in the middle of the bed missing his brother more than anything, more than him. He sunk to the bed, Anthea scanned him worriedly. "Sherlock?" she whispered; he wiped down his tears.  
"I didn't even know him; my own brother." he kept wiping his tears. "He was my brother...mine!"  
"Talk to him."  
"He's dead Anthea."  
"I meant Greg; he knows him; he can tell you everything about him...Not now." Sherlock nodded. "Why don't you stay, he needs to be looked after, I have to go back to the office."  
"I don't know how..."  
"Just be here, make sure that he stays alive...give him tissues, make him drink not alcohol! You should keep away from it too, you have to be alert, I'm not sure how bad it is." she stood up and left them.  
"Ask anything you want Sherlock." Greg whispered weakly. Sherlock settled on the bed and started to ask his questions.


	3. Playground

"Hello gorgeous." Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft. "It' just me; Greg."  
"I know my dear." he turned in his arms resting his head on his shoulder. "How's your day?"  
"Uneventful, at least I have time to catch up with the paperwork. And you? Came to the park hoping I pass by."  
"Bloody hell!" Mycroft got out of his arms and looked around. "Rosamund!" he yelled. "Why can't you listen to me!"  
"Mycroft?" Greg placed a hand to his shoulder.  
"Why can he listen to me! This can't happen; not again!"  
"Love who are you talking about now?"  
"Sherlock." he walked up and down on the playground. "I asked him to tell me if he wants to go elsewhere. He could just yell 'slide' and I'd know where he is." Greg stopped him.  
"Sit down My."  
"I have to find him." he whined.  
"I'll help, but please sit down just for a second." Mycroft sunk to the side of the sandpit burying his face to his hands; Greg stroked his back in soothing circles. "There, there My; it's going to be all right. I'm here, I'll help. I'm here." Mycroft's breathing slowed down. "How did you end up babysitting Rosie?"  
"John's on a conference, Molly and Mrs. Hudson having a spa day, you are working, Sherlock had her. I went over to talk with him, he was about to explore some toxic wasteland and he wanted to take her with him. So I rescued her...I couldn't do anything with her in the flat so I thought playground will do. I knew that there is one here and I also hoped to meet you." he looked up at Greg.  
"Well I'm here My and Rosie is there." Mycroft stood up immediately.  
"Rosamund Mary Watson what on earth are you doing up there?" he turned very pale; Rosie just laughed and climbed higher. "Rosamund!" Mycroft yelled her name again.  
"She'll be fine Mycroft. It's not that high and she is her mother's daughter." he chuckled.  
"Being an assassin isn't hereditary my dear." he walked closer. "Rosamund get down; now!"  
"Have you had lunch?" Greg asked him.  
"Not yet." Mycroft answered with frustration.  
"Let me try." he stepped closer. "Hello Rosie."  
"Hi uncle Greg!"  
"What do you say we go and have some cake?"  
"Do I have to eat lunch before it?"  
"No my dear."  
"Okay." she climbed down.  
"Can I have cake too?" Mycroft asked hopefully.  
"Only if you eat properly love."  
"But..." Greg silenced him with a kiss.


	4. Fourth date

"Oh fuck, fuck...no, no!" Mycroft hurried to the kitchen when he heard Greg yelling.  
"Gregory?"  
"It fucking hurts!"  
"Oh." Greg was holding his hand under running water. "It doesn't look well."  
"You don't say!"  
"Sorry."  
"I have to go to the A&E, could you take me."  
"We better call for the car."  
"Mycroft, please. My car is here, it'll be quicker." Mycroft looked at him uncertainly.  
"I...I'm not good at driving."  
"Don't care, just get me there in one piece. The key is in my coat pocket."  
"Okay." Mycroft came back with bandages. "Just a quick bandage. Do you have any painkillers?"  
"Nothing that would work I'm afraid. Can we go now?" he looked at Mycroft miserably.  
"Yes." Mycroft collected Greg's coat.

"I can do this, I can do this." Mycroft kept mumbling as he sat to the wheel.  
"What is it Mycroft?"  
"Oh, sorry. I don't know the way."  
"The great Mycroft Holmes who has the map of London in his mind doesn't know the way."  
"Just tell me!" he snapped.  
"All right Mycroft, straight ahead." Mycroft started the car. Greg examined him carefully, he could see that Mycroft was tense, he was holding onto the wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Mycroft..." he started hesitantly. "When was the last time you drove?"  
"About twenty years ago."  
"What?"  
"I told you I'm not good at it."  
"Okay...Turn right at the next....wait....wait. Jesus!"  
"Sorry." he whispered.  
"Pedestrian!"  
"I can see that. I'm not the homicidal in the family." he wanted to go forward but the car stalled "What now?"  
"Shift gears My."  
"Oh, yes. What did you just call me?"  
"Change lanes, wait...wait...still wait...okay go now. My, it's just shorter, less formal; I thought, but I can stop with it....LAMP!"  
"I know the colours Gregory. I don't mind it."  
"Okay, at the next opportunity we have to turn right, stay in this line. You have to wait for the ones..."  
"Yes I know the rules."  
"Don’t forget the pedestrians."  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
"Now wait...still wait...NO, don't go!"  
"But..."  
"Just listen to me My; I tell you when."  
"They are getting inpatient behind us."  
"Don't care...Okay, now!" they stalled again.  
"Sorry." Mycroft mumbled.  
"Don't go! It's not good again."  
"Gregory..." Mycroft said shakily.  
"It's okay. At least I know that we have to practice, more opportunity to meet you." he smiled. "To hell with it." he sighed and turned on the lights. "Okay, let's go now."  
"You should have started with this." Mycroft made the turn.  
"Watch out!"  
"I can see it. Which way?"  
"Just go...and get out of the roundabout at the second exit."  
"Shouldn't I go faster?"  
"No, no way...this is just fine."  
"But they think that we are in a hurry with the lights on."  
"Mycroft, please stop thinking and concentrate on the road."  
"Yes, Gregory."  
"See that's the hospital, now you have to turn left to the parking lot."  
"Can I turn now?"  
"Yes...and look for a space."  
"There is one."  
"Nope, we need at least three empty spaces for you to park safely. Like there...try that one. Watch out for the other cars!"  
"Oh..." the car stalled.  
"Never mind. It'll be just fine here. Break, lights, key then let's go."

Greg saw Mycroft sitting in the corridor; he was very pale slightly trembling hiding his face between his hands. Anthea stepped to him before he could reach him.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"He doesn't like driving."  
"He can not drive Anthea." she sighed.  
"He had an accident when he was young, they were driving home at night, a stag jumped in front of the car and they ended up in the ditch. His boyfriend died."  
"Oh…I see, sorry. I think he should stay with me tonight. I don't want to leave him alone like this." Anthea examined him carefully. "What? Don't tell me you'd left him alone."  
"No...it's just you are not even surprised."  
"I don't understand you."  
"Mycroft being like this."  
"I'm not as stupid as you all think me to be. I know that the iceman isn't the real Mycroft Holmes."  
"I don't think that you are stupid."  
"Thanks, can we go home now."  
"Sure."

"I'm sorry Gregory." Mycroft mumbled as they pulled over in front of Greg's flat.  
"It's okay My. We are fine after all."  
"Anthea will bring your car back."  
"Actually could you stay, I need your help. My hand is out of order for times being, but I left a bit of a mess in the kitchen; so if you could help me with it I'd be grateful."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you."  
"I told you not to cook for me." Mycroft said as they walked up to the door.  
"But I wanted to, and usually I'm better at it."  
"Still..."  
"It's not your fault Mycroft." Greg turned back to him. "I wasn't paying enough attention, end of story. Now..." Mycroft took the keys from him.  
"You go to bed and I clean up."  
"I get you a pyjama."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are staying." Greg disappeared into the flat.  
"Why would I?" Mycroft followed him.  
"You don't look well My, I don't want to leave you alone."  
"She told you." he whispered.  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
"Don't...please. I’m not staying." Greg took the keys from him.  
"Oh yes you are." Mycroft looked at the sofa hesitantly. "You don't have to sleep on the sofa, don't worry."  
"Where else would I sleep?"  
"In bed, with me."  
"With you..."  
"We are talking about sleeping Mycroft, nothing more don't worry."  
"I'm not a virgin Gregory."  
"I figured, but this was only our fourth date, if we can call going to the A&E a date. You don't seem the type to rush things; also I haven't been dating in years, not to mention dating men; so I prefer taking things slowly."  
"Me too."  
"Good, so I get you a pyjama until you...I'm sorry for the mess and the trouble."  
"No need, I'm happy to help."  
"Thanks."

"How are you?" Mycroft asked as he carefully settled next to Greg.  
"It still hurts, not that badly, but..."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Don't start again Mycroft. Are you comfortable, not cold? I tend to steal the blanket so there is an extra one at your feet."  
"Thank you." Mycroft hesitantly snuggled closer to him, took his arm and started to rub it.  
"Hmmm, this is good."  
"Gate control theory; a non-painful input closes the gates so it prevents the pain sensation from travelling to your central nervous system."  
"I see, please don't stop."  
"Good night Gregory."  
"Good night My."


	5. Darkness

Mycroft was cooking in the kitchen when suddenly all the lights went out. He stopped immediately, then suddenly he heard running footsteps and a child's laughter from upstairs.  
"No." he whined. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and heading to the kitchen; he quickly pulled out a drawer and took out the kitchen knives. He saw a light dimly illuminating the corridor.  
Greg walked into the kitchen; he stopped dead when a knife got stuck to the door in front of his nose.  
"Mycroft!" he quickly retreated to the corridor. "Mycroft, love it's just me Greg."  
"Gregory?"  
"Yes My, I'm alone and I'm coming in now; okay?" Greg slowly stepped back to the kitchen; in the light he saw Mycroft standing with knives in his hands, he was trembling; he gave out a small whimper when Rosie laughed again.  
"Put the knives down love."  
"But..."  
"It's just Rosie, I can promise you that. John and Sherlock are trying to catch her; she enjoys the darkness and the running around immensely. It's just Rosie." he repeated and walked closer to Mycroft. "I promise you love, I promise." he took the knives from Mycroft and put them far away. "You cut yourself My. Let me..." Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg, his forehead resting on his shoulder. He was still shaking; Greg could feel his rapid heartbeat. "Shhh, we are safe Mycroft. It's just Rosie, I promise you." he stroked his back.  
Rosie ran into the kitchen.  
"Boooo." she was covered with a white sheet. "Boooooo." she ran around the kitchen laughing loudly.  
"My dear could you stop for a second." Greg looked at her.  
"Booo."  
"Oh a terrifying ghost." she chuckled and dropped the sheet.  
"It's just me uncle Greg."  
"Hello there." Greg smiled at her.  
"What's wrong with uncle My."  
"He doesn't like the dark and ghosts, I'm afraid."  
"Oh..." she danced closer and pulled Mycroft's trousers until he looked at her. "I'm sorry uncle My. I didn't want to frighten you...truly."  
"Thank you my dear." he whispered.  
"Are you still scared?"  
"A bit."  
"Because it's dark?" he nodded. "But you have a flashlight."  
"I know, but..." she ran out again.

Soon John came in. "Have you seen her?"  
"Just a minute ago."  
"What's wrong?"  
"What do you think?" Greg looked at him.  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
"No light, running footsteps, little girl's laughter; remember?"  
"Not really."  
"Seriously." Greg sighed. "If I add the clown and the home movie, would that help?"  
"Oh...I see. It wasn't our doing this time, she just loves playing."  
"I didn't say that John." Rosie came back carrying a bag.  
"What do you have there my dear?"  
"Candles for uncle My. He's scared of the dark." she whispered the end to his father's ear.  
"How kind of you. Let's light them, shall we?" they lit all the candles.  
"My...Mycroft." Greg stroked his hair. "Look around love." Mycroft raised his head and looked around in the candle lit kitchen. "Better?"  
"Thank you." he mumbled.  
"Okay, I go and look for Sherlock and bring down the bandages."  
"No." he tightened his hold around him.  
"Yes love." Greg freed himself from Mycroft's arms.  
"What happened?" John asked.  
"He cut himself."  
"Let me see it."  
"No." Mycroft hid his hand.  
Mycroft, he's a doctor." Mycroft just mumbled. "Mycroft!" Greg scolded him. "This or you come with me to the dark house." Mycroft sat down with a deep sigh.

"Okay, I found Sherlock."  
"Where is she?" Sherlock looked around.  
"Run off again." John took the bandages from Greg.  
"What happened here?"  
"Knife throwing practice." Greg shrugged. Sherlock's eyes scanned Greg and Mycroft curiously; he opened his mouth to speak, but Rosie ran into him.  
"I found it!"  
"And I found you." Sherlock picked her up.  
"Are we playing then?"  
"In a minute." John finished bandaging Mycroft's hands. "Okay, we are ready." Greg sat down; Mycroft pulled his chair closer and put his legs across Greg's, leaning to him.  
"I'm with Gregory." he mumbled.  
"Not fair!" Sherlock detested.  
"Why? Are we too clever for you?" Greg chuckled.


	6. Skating

Mycroft wrapped his arms around himself trying to warm up a bit. 'This is madness, I was out of my mind, I'll definitely kill her...I'll do it with my own hands.' he sighed. He couldn't believe that Anthea managed to persuade him to come. He knew of course why he gave in; she wouldn't leave him alone otherwise. So for his own peace he agreed to her setting up the date. He naively thought that they'll go and have lunch or dinner or just a drink; talk and then he politely sends him to Siberia. But no, ice skating! She can't complain because he tried it, but he couldn't bare him anymore. 'I can't believe Anthea thought he could be a suitable boyfriend for me; god he is so slow, not as stupid as the average, but still...'  
"Hi there." he looked up when someone sat next to him.  
"DI Lestrade! What brought you here?"  
"I could ask the same." he smiled. "John needed a little time away from the kids." he continued when Mycroft remained silent.  
"Kids?"  
"Rosie and Sherlock." he chuckled, Mycroft smiled too. "And you?"  
"Anthea set up a date for me, for the peace of the office I agreed to come."  
"Not going well I presume."  
"Not really."  
"Was it your choice, ice skating?"  
"No, I can't say I hate it; but I just couldn't bare him anymore. So I said I needed tea and here I am."  
"Why don't you go home?"  
"That's not a very polite thing to do."  
"And? Better than sitting here."  
"Have you done that before, running away from a date?"  
"Yes, it was set up for me as well and she was so annoying, so I went to the bathroom and left. And there was one..."  
"Oh god." Mycroft took cover behind him.  
"Which one is he?"  
"Black coat, blue scarf and hat."  
"Hmmm, not that bad."  
"He is yours."  
"No thanks, you said he's unbearable."  
"For me yes; that doesn't mean for you too. He likes talking; a lot. Please tell me he's not coming here."  
"Sorry." Mycroft sighed. "I have an idea."  
"What?" Greg grabbed Mycroft scarf and pulled him closer cupping his face with his other hand and kissed him. Mycroft gave out a small whine when their lips met, but then he brought up his hands cupping Greg's face kissing back eagerly. They parted for air, but Mycroft quickly pulled him back, he closed his eyes not wanting to let go of Greg, thinking he was dreaming.  
"Don't forget to breath!" Mycroft opened his eyes and let go of Greg, John was standing next to them.  
Mycroft cleared his throat, took his hat from Greg putting it back on.  
"Dr. Watson, enjoying your day off?"  
"Yes, you too as I see." he smiled. Mycroft glanced at Greg who sat next to him looking at Mycroft with a strange expression.  
"Could you bring us tea John?" he turned his eyes away.  
"Sure, don't forget there are kids here." he left them laughing.  
"Okay." Greg turned back to Mycroft. "We need to talk." Mycroft didn't answer. "This wasn't just a get rid of the annoying date kind of kiss."  
"No." he whispered.  
"This was the I want you kind."  
"I know." Mycroft stared at his hands.  
"Care to explain." Mycroft sighed.  
"I find you company acceptable, I know we don't spend much time together; but you never annoy me. I also think you look gorgeous." Greg lifted Mycroft's head.  
"Please tell me you're not joking." he whispered.  
"I'm not lying..." he trailed off looking at Greg sadly. "After everything I'm not surprised that you don't believe me. But I like you; I want to get to know you better. I know that I'm not attractive, I seem cold, distant; but with the right person I can be different. I trust you and I think that around you I can allow myself to lower the walls."  
"I'd like that very much Mycroft. To be honest I had my eyes on you for quite a while, but I never thought you'd want to be with me; ME!" he took Mycroft's hands.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." Greg pulled him close and kissed him softly.  
"Do you need more time or we can go home, I don't want to keep Molly waiting."  
"Yes, we can go; sorry. Do you need a lift Mycroft?"  
"No need, I came with a car. Thank you Gregory."  
"What are you doing tomorrow evening?"  
"Nothing."  
"Dinner?"  
"Gladly."  
"Good, I call you later. Bye."  
"See you Gregory."

"You are in a good mood." Anthea stepped to him in the morning; Mycroft hugged her.  
"Thank you."  
"It went that well?"  
"What?"  
"The date."  
"No, that was horrendous."  
"Then what happened?"  
"Gregory was there he kissed me to get rid of him and we are having dinner tonight."  
"Who is Gregory?"  
"Oh, sorry; DI Lestrade."  
"You are kidding with me."  
"No, I had my eyes on him for a long time, but I'd never dared to say anything. I couldn't believe that he'd want to be with me; but he wants to." he smiled.  
"Well not what I planned, but I'm glad." she smiled. "Sherlock knows?"  
"Most likely; Dr. Watson was there."  
"It would be interesting to know how he reacted."  
"I don't care."  
"All right." Anthea looked at him strangely. "Who are you and what have you done to my boss."


	7. Greg

“Brother mine.” Sherlock started.  
“Text me the details.”  
“You don’t even know why I called.”  
“You need my help with something, send me the details and I arrange it.” Mycroft ended the call.

Sherlock looked for Mycroft in the office in his flat and finally went to his house. He went up to his room, turning on the lights.  
“Turn off the bloody lamp.” Mycroft mumbled and turned his back to his brother.  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“I’m sick.” Mycroft pulled the cover over his head. “Turn it off!”  
“You are not.”  
“What can I do for you this time Sherlock?”  
“I came to thank you.”  
“It’s not only me who’s sick then.”  
“What happened Mycroft?” Sherlock walked around the bed.  
"Nothing that would concern you."  
"It does if you act like this; so what was it?"  
“I’m never home.” he mumbled.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I’m working too much.”  
“And? You always do it.”  
“I promised I do my best to come home in time. And I tried, really tried…”  
“To whom?” Sherlock sat next to him.  
“Gregory.”  
“He broke up with you.” Mycroft just whined. “That’s it?” Mycroft looked out from under the blanket with eyes red from crying.  
“I love him and I want to be with him, I really do; but I ruined it. I don’t want this…” his tears started to fell again. Sherlock gave him tissues.  
“I still don’t understand, he clearly doesn’t want to be with you, so why hold onto him? You’ll find someone else who won’t be bothered by you working a lot and whatever else is there.”  
“But I want to be with him.” he whined.  
“And he doesn’t, so stop with this. Come on get up.”  
“No!” he hid under the blanket.  
“Mycroft!”  
“Leave me be.”  
“Tell me who is he.” Sherlock sighed.  
“I already did.”  
“Do you have any idea how many Gregory are in London? “  
“Yes.”  
“Now tell me so I can…” he trailed off.  
“What?”  
“Talk to him.”  
“Sure.”  
“Now tell me brother mine.”  
“You tell me Sherlock.” Sherlock stood up.  
“I don’t have time for this, I want to help you once but you act like this.”

“How’s he?” Sherlock stopped at the door when Mycroft whispered. “You saw him today.” Sherlock stood in silence for a while; then sat back next to him.  
“Oh…so that’s why he…”  
“What?” Mycroft looked out.  
“Nothing, he just avoided me and when I went to his office he shouted with me. He never did that, not even when I…never mind that now. So you and Lestrade?”  
“Yes.”  
“How long?”  
“Three months.”  
“Do you want me to talk to him?”  
“It’s over, it will be better for him anyways.”  
“Can I do anything for you?”  
“Turn off the lights.” Sherlock stood up and left the room leaving the light on. Mycroft just sighed not having the strength to get up.  
“I talked with John and Molly.” Sherlock came back after a while. “They said tea, ice cream, lots of tissues and someone who’ll listen to you. So here is everything.” he settled next to Mycroft on the bed.


	8. Last breath

You just lay there, scarcely breathing, rarely opening your eyes; and I just sit here counting the seconds between your breaths, guessing will it be the last.  
Hoping for both of ours sake that you will stop soon, knowing it’s a horrid thing to hope for; but you are suffering, we both do.  
I hold your hand and stroke your hair that started to grow back after the treatments.  
I keep talking to you not really knowing if you hear it; they say you do and I hope it too because I have so much to tell, so much I should have told you long before, but I was scared to do so.  
It seems stupid, wasting precious time fearing words, now I say them, now when it’s too late.  
I stand up and leave you for a few minutes, coming back fearing what state you’ll be.  
Just a minute ago I hoped for you to pass, but now I hurry to your room wanting to find you alive.  
I sat back next to the bed and took your hand; you open your once beautifully shining brown eyes; eyes that now look around blankly, not knowing where you are, who is sitting next to you.  
I call you name, for a second it seems like your eyes clear; but just for a second and it’s gone again; you are gone.  
It’s hard to accept it, accept the fact that although you are breathing and your heart is beating you are gone, you’ve been gone for days.  
You made me promise I won’t be sad, you made me promise that I’ll welcome death as you; but I can’t.  
I still can’t let go of you, I still need you, I know I’m being selfish but I can’t help it.  
I promised I won’t cry which I kept till now, but my tears aren’t obeying me anymore.  
I rest my forehead on your pale, bony hands as I sob.  
I look up again when I can contain myself and I’m met with your eyes clearly looking at me, saying that it’s going to be all right.  
My stomach twitches knowing that I allowed myself to break down in front of you; but you say it’s all right just like before.  
“I love you.”  
I whisper, your eyes smile then you close them for the last time.


	9. I need your help

"Wake up!"  
"What is it Sherlock?" Mycroft asked sleepily.  
"I need your help."  
"Now?"  
"Yes now, it's only 9 o'clock. You shouldn't sleep this much."  
"Why not?" Sherlock couldn't find a reason, so he stayed silent. "So, what happened?" Mycroft sat up.  
"Molly is pregnant."  
"Really, or you just deduced it."  
"Really, she has the pictures and everything."  
"Congratulation brother mine."  
"No!" he dropped to the bed.  
"It's not yours?"  
"It is....don't do this!"  
"Then I can't see a reason for you to be here sulking."  
"She told me today when I got home."  
"What did you say to her this time?" Mycroft asked wearily.  
"Nothing, I ran away."  
"It won't solve your problems, just makes it worse, believe me."  
"What should I do?"  
"Go home and talk."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm terrified. A child; Mycroft! A living human being, in a need of constant attention and looking after and..."  
"You did well with Rosie."  
"It's different she's not mine."  
"I can't see the difference."  
"This will be mine, I won't be able to blame its mistaken on the parents, because it'll be me! There so much where we can go wrong. I'm scared Mycroft."  
"More reasons to go home. She's scared too, I can assure you."  
"She's biologically programmed for this, she shouldn't be."  
"Sherlock!" he lay back. "Now that we settled this would you let me sleep?"  
"You sleep too much."  
"It's just jet-lag, thank you for your concern."  
"So what should I do now? My please."  
"Go home and tell her you are sorry."  
"Whatever for?"  
"For not responding properly, for running away, for breaking the mug. Then you tell her that you are scared, and you talk. Enough?"  
"Okay. You never wanted one?"  
"I have you."  
"Very funny. Clearly you need sleep My. Can I call you in case...anything happens?"  
"You know you can."  
"Sleep tight My."  
"Stop with the testing Sherlock."  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
"I won't be if you keep asking it. I'm getting better. Would you like me to resume shouting every time you call me My?"  
"No. I was just surprised."  
"I still miss him so much. I loved it when he called me My..." Mycroft turned his back to him with a deep sigh.  
"I know I miss him too. You need me to stay?"  
"You need to go home now! I'll be fine."  
"Okay. Sleep well."  
"Good night brother mine."  
Mycroft almost fell asleep when the doorbell woke him. He walked down grumpily to found Sherlock and Molly talking in the kitchen.  
"Tea?" Sherlock asked.  
"What are you...never mind."  
"You don't look fine."  
"Would you look fine if you'd spent a week in the middle of a desert, in a place that never heard off clean water? Not to mention the heat, the sand, the....."  
"Sounds fine to me." Mycroft grunted. "Congratulation to the baby." he walked back to his room.

"My!" Sherlock soon woke him again.  
"What?" Mycroft sighed with defeat knowing he won't sleep tonight.  
"Promise you'll look after them if something happens to me."  
"Of course brother mine."  
"And if we both die will you take in the baby?"  
"Yes Sherlock, promise."  
"You won't break down like when Lestrade died?"  
"I can't promise that. But someone will look after them till I get myself together. Don't worry."  
"Don't worry! There is so much to be done, so many things we could do wrong..." Mycroft got up with a grunt. "Where are you going?"  
"Calling mummy, she can answer all of your questions, she knows lot more than me in this topic."  
"Don't call her!"  
"Why?"  
"Just...won't she be mad?"  
"Mad? She'll be overjoyed."  
"But we are not married."  
"Sherlock!" Mycroft sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where is your beloved?"  
"One of the guest rooms, she is sleeping."  
"Go to her and in the morning we call mummy together."  
"She will want to come and stay."  
"Let her."  
"No!"  
"Why? You need help, she'll do everything."  
"But I don't want her around for months."  
"Then tell it to her, anyways she wouldn't stay away from dad that long. Don't worry."  
"Fine." Sherlock stayed.  
"Can I sleep now?"  
"Sure."  
"Sherlock?"  
"You are the one talking My." Mycroft sighed and tried to settle under the blanket.  
"That's my blanket Sherlock...Sherlock?" his brother was already asleep. He got up with a grunt. "You never stole my blanket my dear." he mumbled passing by the picture. He got out a spare blanket from the wardrobe. "Oh and if you hadn't heard I'm going to be an uncle." he whispered on his way back.  
"He is dead Mycroft." Sherlock sat up.  
"I know, thank you for reminding me."  
"You were the one talking to him."  
"Sometimes I do, it helped."  
"Just don't go crazy on me, I'll need your help."  
"Don't worry brother mine, I'm here." he settled back.  
"Should we move somewhere safer?"  
"You'd die of boredom, it's perfectly fine here."  
"But every criminal is after me."  
"Not every, don't exaggerate. Nothing happened to Rosie or John, you'll be safe."  
"You think the exposure to my experiments could affect the baby?"  
"No, you are healthy, you've been clean for a long time, no smoking...it'll be fine."  
"You just say that to reassure me."  
"Yes."  
"What if it's sick?"  
"I don't know Sherlock, the doctor will tell."  
"They can't tell everything!"  
"Sherlock please don't panic, everything will be all right."  
"You just want to sleep."  
"Please brother mine."  
"Fine, I stay quiet."  
"Thank you. Good night."  
"Night My."  
"I can hear you thinking." Mycroft sat up with a grunt. "I'm sleeping next door." he collected his pillow and blanket.  
"Please don't!"  
"I'm so tired Sherlock, please I want to sleep, I really want to sleep...I'm begging you. Go and annoy your girlfriend."  
"She is not my girlfriend."  
"Then what is she?"  
"Okay, my girlfriend." he sighed.  
"Why do you say it like that? You don't want to be with her?"  
"I do and I love her...I let you sleep. You are not going to do anything?"  
"I will jump out of the window if you keep me up."  
"Got it, we talk in the morning."  
"Definitely Sherlock."


	10. Nightmares

Greg collapsed to the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes, Mycroft's body dropping to the ground; blood colouring his white shirt. Greg quickly crawled to him, not caring about the shouting. He took Mycroft's life less hands not being able to see properly through his tears.  
"Love." he shook him, but Mycroft didn't move. "My...Mycroft." he said loudly, Mycroft still didn't react. Greg leaned closer to see if he was breathing and tried to find his pulse with shaking hands wet with blood. "No...no!" he whined. "My, please...open your eyes; please." he stroked his face manically, spreading blood all over it. "Please...please. Don't do this to me...please; don't leave me. I need you..." he pulled Mycroft to his arms hiding his face to his hair as the sobs took over him.  
He vaguely felt hands on his shoulders pulling him away. He gave out a little whimper in detestation. He tried to get out of the arms tightly holding him, stroking his hair but he couldn't; he gave up and buried his face to the other person's shoulder. The hand continued to stroke his hair in silence. Greg finally stopped crying, he freed his face fumbling around for a tissue.  
"Here you go." he blew his nose, wiped his eyes then buried his face again; as the sobs took over him again.

Finally he looked around, he was in his bedroom. He realised that his head was resting on someone's chest. He moved his hands up and down the suit he saw in front of him.  
"Could I use your bathroom?" Greg recognised the voice immediately; which made him even more confused.  
"Gregory?" the voice asked softly again.  
"Oh; yes sorry." he mumbled and slowly sat up. He looked at Mycroft, he could see that he hasn't slept a wink; he saw the pain flashing through his face when he got up, his hands rubbing his back. Mycroft came back few minutes later.  
"Why are you here?"  
"You called me that we have to talk about Sherlock; but you didn't turn up. I called you at work; they said that you went home; so I came here."  
"But why?"  
"You didn't answer your phone."  
"How did you get in?"  
"I...I..."  
"You broke in."  
"Sorry."  
"What happened?"  
"I found you sleeping on the floor; I managed to persuade you to relocate to your bedroom. As soon as I put you to bed you started to scream and struggle."  
"Nightmare." Greg turned his eyes down.  
"It's okay. I couldn't wake you, so I thought..." he trailed off.  
"Thank you." Greg rubbed his eyes.  
"Come on, you should eat something. Gregory?" he asked scanning him worriedly.  
"Okay." Greg stood up; he almost fell back but Mycroft quickly grabbed his arms, pulling him close.  
"Ops...Was I drinking?" Greg tried to stay on his shaky legs.  
"Yes."  
"That explains a lot."  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Good..." Mycroft was silenced by a kiss. He immediately tightened his hold around Greg pulling him closer. Greg smiled to the kiss cupping Mycroft's face; deepening the kiss. Finally Mycroft broke the kiss and smiled at Greg.  
"Hi there!"  
"Hello Gregory."  
"Should we...talk about this?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Mycroft pulled him back to a long kiss. "Go take a shower Gregory, I make you breakfast."  
"What if you join me and then we make breakfast together." he looked at Mycroft hoping he didn't go too far. He immediately relaxed when Mycroft turned red and smiled.  
"That would be an acceptable option." he muttered. Greg laughed and pulled him to a tight hug.  
"I love you." he whispered to Mycroft's ear.  
"I know, I love you too."


	11. Sleeping beauty

"Mycroft...Mycroft." Greg whispered his name. "Love it's lunch time, you should wake up." Greg shook him. "My please open your eyes." Greg pleaded, but Mycroft just turned to his other side. "Are you all right Mycroft?" he placed a hand to his forehead. "No fever...anything hurts My?" Mycroft just snored gently. "Okay, then I eat alone."  
Greg went to the kitchen to eat something, he opened the fridge only to find it empty, he look through the cupboards too, but there was nothing there either. "My...My...My." he shook his head. 

Greg got back from the shop, but Mycroft was still sleeping. He called Anthea.  
"DI Lestrade, what can I do for you?"  
"He is still sleeping."  
"I beg your pardon."  
"Mycroft; I thought he never sleeps, or only a few hours, but he's been sleeping for more than 12 hours now and I can't wake him."  
"Why would you want to wake him? What the hell are you doing there?"  
"Oh...sorry. He'll kill me for this."  
"Lestrade explain."  
"I thought you knew."  
"Knew what?"  
"We are dating."  
"Since when?"  
"Two month now."  
"That explains a lot." she mumbled.  
"Like what?"  
"Why he was in a hurry to leave, when normally I can't get him home. Why he is happy and distracted. This was the first time..."  
"Hey!"  
"You called me. Anyways I don't know what is he doing out of the office."  
"Liar."  
"Fine, he does this, I mean the excessive sleeping. When he doesn't have to come in and there is nothing else to do he sleeps. Find something to occupy him or let him sleep. He'll be fine, just try putting some food into him...wait, his fridge is empty."  
"Not anymore."  
"Good...I already like you Lestrade."  
"Thanks."  
"So tell me..."  
"Goodbye Anthea." he put the phone down.

"Mycroft, Mycroft." he shook him. "You have to get up, there is an emergency, Anthea called."  
"You picked up my phone!" he sat up immediately.  
"Afternoon sleeping beauty." Greg smiled at him.  
"What did she say?"  
"That she likes me."  
"What are you talking about?" he yawned.  
"I was worried because I couldn't wake you, so I called her."  
"You did what?" Mycroft turned pale.  
"Sorry, I thought she knew."  
"Not yet."  
"Why not? You're not sure that this will work?"  
"I hope that this will last...It's just...she is good at observing people. She could always tell me when or why my relationships will end. I don't want that...I don't want this to end." he fiddled with the pillow not looking at Greg. Greg pulled him to his arms and kissed the top of his head.  
"Me neither. She is nosy, if I may say."  
"She is." Mycroft chuckled.  
"She'll get everything out of you."  
"Sorry, but don't worry I have only good things to tell about you." Mycroft looked up at him.  
"Good. Now, how about you get up and help me in the kitchen."  
"I don't have anything at home."  
"Yes you do. Come on, the lunch...or now rather dinner won't cook itself." Greg pulled him up. "I hope this is a suitable enough occupation for you not to sleep."  
"Anything involving you Gregory, is worth staying awake." Mycroft kissed him.


	12. All's well that ends well.

"What is it My?” Greg sat next to him still sweaty from the game.  
“Nothing Gregory.” he sighed.  
“Why are you drooling?”  
“I’m not.” he turned really red.  
“Sure, which one is it?”  
“Guess.”  
“The one with two ponytails?”  
“What?”  
“Oh so not the cheerleaders. Someone in the crowd then, let me see…” he mumbled looking around the spectaculars. “Little help.”  
“No.” he sighed.  
“Tell me, hopeless lover boy. How am I going to get the two of you together?”  
“You won’t.” he got up. "I go home." Greg closely followed him.   
“My, please.”  
“I’m begging too, please don’t ask Gregory.”  
“Why? You lost a tons of weight, you are tall, blue eyes, red hair…girls will fall to your legs.”  
“Not him.” he mumbled.  
“Wait what?” Greg stopped him. “He?” Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
“Yes Gregory, he.”  
“Another man!”  
“Not like you are not interested in men.”  
“Why didn’t I know about it?”  
“I don’t advertise it.”  
“I’m just your best friend.”  
“Sorry.”  
“So who is he?”  
“Not helping.” Mycroft smirked.  
“I’m going to find it out and make you ask him out.”  
“You won’t.”  
“Want to bet?”  
“Not really.”  
“Fine, I’ll do it anyways. God how red are you.” he chuckled. “Have you had anyone before?”  
“No…you think anyone would date me like that? I know I wouldn’t.”  
“My…”  
“See you tomorrow Gregory.” he hurried his steps.

“Well I know it’s not him.” Greg stepped out of the corner, Mycroft sighed and buried his face.  
“How long have you been there?”  
“Long enough.”  
“You promised no snooping.”  
“I was walking this way and saw you stuck to him.”  
“It’s called kissing, want one.” he smiled, Greg chuckled. “Why do you make out with him when you clearly don’t love him?”  
“He likes me and wants to be with me.”   
“Practice?” Greg tilted his head, Mycroft didn’t answer. “So you rather sleep with a guy you don’t like than with the one you love.”  
“He would never sleep with me.”  
“Did you ask him?”  
“No.”  
“Then do it.”  
“I will not. And for your information I’m going over to Charlie’s now.”  
“More info then I need.” Mycroft laughed and walked away.

“So was it worth it?” Greg found Mycroft after school.  
“It was okay.”  
“You don’t seem too excited.”  
“Hurts a bit.”  
“Took anything?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you enjoy it?” Mycroft shrugged. “You have regrets.”  
“Might have.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around his pulled up knees.  
“Told you so.”   
“Okay, I slept with him so I’d know what to do, how to do it, so when I find someone I won’t be laughed at.”  
“Why would you be laughed at?”  
“For being a virgin at that age…whatever age it would be.”  
“Why do you think it is a bad thing?”  
“I hear the others talk, almost everyone slept with someone…I spend too much time with the goldfishes.” he sighed.  
“So we are goldfishes?” he laughed. “Don’t listen to them My. You really shouldn’t have slept with him if you are not ready.”  
“You say I shouldn’t have…” he whispered.  
“After two weeks? Nope. I know I had sex even earlier, you don’t have to say it.” Mycroft sighed. “Break up with him.”  
“Why?”  
“Do you want to just lay there let him move in and out of you fantasising about the other?”  
“Gregory!” Mycroft hissed.  
“Am I right?”  
“You are.” he sighed and buried his face. “I chose to lay on my stomach so I don’t have to see him.”  
“Mycroft, you must break up with him, now! You shouldn’t have done it. I never slept with anyone I didn’t want to.”  
“I wanted it.”  
“You wanted to lose your virginity because of the pressure you feel from the others. That is different than really wanting to sleep with someone.”  
“I enjoyed it, sort of.”  
“Do you?” Mycroft leaned to Greg.  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Better to get it over with, then I can help with you getting the real target.”  
“So I’m a whore.”  
“Why do you say that?” he frowned.  
“I dated him for two weeks so he’ll sleep with me then I drop him and go after the next.”  
“You can say that you didn’t feel well during it and you know that you won’t be able to do it again. So better break up…I think he wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable in the relationship.”  
“I hope so, thank you Gregory.”  
“Any time. Now go and do it.”

“Did you do it?”  
“I did it. You saw the result I guess. Now everyone knows that I’m gay…he will never talk to me.”  
“Do not panic Mycroft, this is good. He’ll know that you exist and in the market.”  
“In the market!”  
“Playing to the other side…whatever you want to call it.”  
“I want to go home and disappear.”  
“This would have been easier if you didn’t sleep with him.”  
“It would have been the same.” he sighed. “I feel sorry for him, I made him believe that I liked him too, he really loved me.”  
“He’ll get over it.”  
“I hope so, I don’t need everything out.”  
“You didn’t do much.”  
“No, but still.”  
“So who is he?”  
“I’m not telling to you.”  
“Please, I want to help. Valentines days is coming up, you can do it anonymously.”  
“What’s the point?” he sighed. “I shouldn’t have broken up with him.”  
“Mycroft!” Greg said warningly.  
“I mean yes I would feel uncomfortable but at least I’d have someone.”  
“No, that is a bad idea; forget about it, now! You are not lonely because I’m here for you, I’m your friend; remember? ”  
“Of course Gregory, thank you.”  
“Back to your secret love. You ask him out and meet somewhere no one else would go and see if it works out.”  
“I…okay.” he said hesitantly.  
“Who?”  
“I’m not telling.”  
“Fine, just promise me to do it.”  
“Promise.” he whispered hesitantly.

“Did you do it?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Good, now go get ready for your date.”  
“But…”  
“Go!”   
“But Gregory.”  
“I have to go too.”  
“Date?”  
“In deed.”  
“Who?”  
“I don’t know and I don’t want you to deduce it, so I’m not showing you the note. Where are you going?”  
“Not telling, I don’t want anyone snooping around.”  
“Understood, call me tonight, I want to hear everything.”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“No, please don’t leave me hanging. I forced you into it so, please.”  
“I call you.”  
“Have fun...do not sleep with him.”  
“I wasn’t planning to, don’t worry.”  
“I thought it’ll better to just say it. Call me.”  
“I will.”

“Mycroft?”  
“Hello Gregory.”  
“Well we ended up in the same place, I didn’t know you are coming here.”  
“I know Gregory.”  
“Is he here?”   
“Yes.” Greg looked around.   
“Oh…” his eyes stopped on Mycroft. Mycroft held his gaze without a word. “But…why on earth you wouldn’t say a word?” Mycroft stepped back. “We we been friends for years…since when? Why keep it? Why?” Mycroft turned and left. Greg ran after him, he caught up with Mycroft under the tree they usually sat. “Sorry, I didn’t want to be harsh. Please Mycroft talk to me.”  
“The first time we met.” he whispered. “I’ve been in love with you since that.”  
“That was in kinder garden!”  
“I know. You saved me from James…I looked up and there you were, you helped me up and since that.”  
“Why not say anything?”  
“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
“It wouldn’t.”  
“It would if we are to break up. But now you pushed me into it so it is your fault.” he wiped down his tears.  
“Nothing is ruined My.” Greg sat next to him and took his hand.  
“It is. I shouldn’t have gone out with him…” Greg hugged him.  
“I’m not judging you.” he stroked Mycroft’s hair as he sobbed. “There, there…I wondered how long it’ll take you to break down.” Mycroft whined in his arms. “I know you well enough My.” he tightened his hold around him. “Just let it out, you’ll feel better afterwards.” Greg kissed the top of his head. “I’m here, not going anywhere.” he continued to stroke his hair until he calmed a bit. “My? Do you think we can go somewhere warmer and dry? It started to snow.” Mycroft nodded. “Your place is closer, but we can go to me too. Then we talk, okay?” Mycroft nodded again. “So where are we going?”  
“I live closer.”  
“Okay.”

“Afternoon Mrs. Holmes.”  
“Home so soon?”  
“We got dumped…rather they didn’t turn up.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Mycroft took it a bit badly.”  
“Let me guess, I’m going to die alone.” she whispered, Greg nodded.  
“We’ll be upstairs mummy and I heard it.” he pulled Greg to his room.  
“Why now?” Greg asked after they settled on the bed.  
“Because we are going to university next year and if I screw up I can just go to the continent or the states basically the schools will beg me to go there.”  
“So run and hide.”  
“Yes.” Mycroft hugged the pillow.  
“Are you interested in my answer?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No.” Greg chuckled and took Mycroft’s hand lacing their fingers.  
“My.”  
“Since when?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Not really….you don’t have to answer Gregory.”  
“We were best friends for years but I wasn’t in love with you. Then last year you came back from the holiday and you changed…god you looked gorgeous. So since then; I didn’t know that you’re gay that’s why I didn’t say anything and then I found out about it but you had your crush so I didn’t do anything.”  
“I’m so sorry for that Gregory.”  
“You don’t have to My, truly. It didn’t change my views about you, promise.” Greg sat closer. “I still love you, I still want to be with you…I wouldn’t laugh at you if you were a virgin, you should have known that…I never laughed at you.”  
“I know, but I was sure that I won’t say anything to you…I was sure we’re not going to get together.” Greg lifted Mycroft’s face and kissed him.   
“Remember when you offered me a kiss after I sneaked up on you? I wanted to say yes soooo much.” Mycroft kissed Greg passionately.   
“I wanted to kiss you so much.” he kissed him again.  
“Mummy!” Sherlock yelled.  
“Oh god Sherlock.” Mycroft turned to the door which was open.  
“Better go down and talk with her. Your family knows?”  
“No. Yours?”  
“Yes.”  
“How it went?”  
“It was fine.” Mycroft tightly held Greg’s hand as they went down.  
“Mummy.”  
“Tea? And there is cake too. Sit, sit…”  
“Mummy.” she kissed Mycroft.   
“I know my dear.”  
“You know?”  
“Yes, now sit down.” she smiled. Mycroft stared at Greg with confusion, he squeezed his hand in response.”So who asked out who?”  
“I made Mycroft ask out his crush who turned out to be me. I didn’t ask him out because I thought he was in love with someone else.” Greg answered, Mycroft’s mother chuckled.   
“It’s not funny.” Mycroft mumbled.  
“It is, a bit my dear. All's well that ends well.”  
“Agreed.” Greg kissed Mycroft.


	13. Lady

Mycroft heard the doorbell and opened the door only to find a box in front of it. He picked it up and took it in cautiously. He almost dropped it when something in it moved. So he placed it on the counter and quickly opened it.  
“What on earth.” he mumbled seeing the small dog sitting in it, looking up at him, wiggling its tail enthusiastically. “Anthea.” he signed and reached for his phone.  
“You stay home for two weeks, I don’t care whatever you say.” she said instead greeting him.  
“Take back your dog.”  
“What dog?”  
“The one you abandoned in front of my door.”  
“I didn’t do anything like that. Why would I?”  
“Well she is here.”  
“She?”  
“Yes, she. She has her little legs in the air, like some toy.”  
“What kind of dog is she?”  
“Corgi.”  
“Ooooo, so cute; big ears, small paws and tiny tail.”  
“So it was you.”  
“No, promise.”  
“Take her off my hands.”  
“Not happening, she’ll be good for you.”  
“Anthea…” she put the phone down. Mycroft sighed and looked down the dog who tried to get out of the box falling back every time making Mycroft smile. “Fine, come dear.” he picked her up putting the dog to the ground. She followed Mycroft wherever he went, trying to climb up to the sofa when he sat down. After lots of failed attempts Mycroft picked her up.  
“Not one for giving up, hmm?” she curled up in his lap. “What am I going to do with you now?” he sighed, when she licked his hand. “What? I work a lot, I can’t take you to the park every day. I get home late, you’ll destroy the flat out of revenge.” she barked. “Is it supposed to be a no?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow, she barked again. “Now a yes? God you are complicated.” Mycroft chuckled. “Fine, you stay. Let’s get you the needed supplies.” he put her down to get dressed.  
“What should I call you?” he walked towards the shop with her in his arms. “What? Young lady talk to me, please.” she just looked up at him with shining eyes. “How’s that we just met but you love me so much, hmm? You little lady…maybe I’ll just call you Lady, that should be fine. After all you are an aristocrat now. Lady Victoria, no not that. Elisabeth? Too long. It should be short so you’ll react to it. Then it’s just Lady.” he put her to the basket.  
“Who is this cutie?” Mycroft stopped hearing the familiar voice.  
“DI Lestrade, what brought you here?”  
“Shopping, of course.” he smiled at him. “Oh, you have a dog! What is its name?”  
“Lady.” Mycroft mumbled.  
“She is so cute.” Greg petted her. “Where did you get her?”  
“Left in front of my door just an hour ago.”  
“Really? Lucky her and you.”  
“I’m not sure.” Mycroft looked around uncomfortably.  
“Need help?”  
“Yes, I need to get her a few things.”  
“In the back, come.”  
“Do you have a dog?”  
“We had when I was young. But I can’t have one in the flat. You live close by?”  
“My flat is here, yes. I’m staying here, till the security gets upgraded in my house.”  
“Sherlock?” Mycroft nodded. “How are you feeling?”  
“Been better.”  
“Not working?”  
“Two weeks leave, after that they decide.”  
“Scared?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft wasn’t sure why he admitted it to him. “I can’t lose my job, I don’t know what I’d do…” he trailed off.  
“I don’t think you will.”  
“I’m not that sure.” he sighed.  
“Now, what do you need?”  
“Everything.”  
“Bed.” he pointed at one. “I think it’s rather cute.”  
“Cute is good, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, she is cute, this is cute. I’m not too fond of pink.”  
“Me neither.”  
“This is then.” he put it to the basked; she immediately curled up in it. “She likes it!” Greg smiled.  
“She is a strange one.” Mycroft sighed while he collected a leash and some toys for her.  
“Why?” Greg put bowls to the basket.  
“She looks at me like she’s in love with me, but we just met.”  
“She has a good sense.” Greg looked at the food choices.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because I agree with her, you are likable. I think this should be good for her she is pretty young after all.” he picked one. “Shampoo, she should smell as good as her owner.” Mycroft turned to face Greg. “I think this is for now. No, litter box until you train her.”  
“What did you say?” Mycroft whispered.  
“I said you need to train her…”  
“No, before. Why did you say that?”  
“Because you do smell good.” Greg smiled at him. “Need a lift home?”  
“I…yes, please.”  
“I just need a few more things.” Mycroft followed Greg as he picked up the remainder things he needed.

“Here we are.” Greg sighed.  
“How do you know…Oh, it was you!” Mycroft’s eyes narrowed.  
“What was me?”  
“You know which one is my flat.”  
“You told me.”  
“I did not Gregory, I remember everything I say or ever said to me.”  
“I guessed.”  
“Liar.”  
“Could you open the door, I want to put down these things.”  
“Not until you admit it.”  
“Okay, okay…just let me in.” Mycroft sighed and opened the door. “Anthea and I were talking.” Greg sat down.  
“About what?”  
“You.”  
“Why?”  
“I was worried, Sherlock told me to look after you, but you didn’t let anyone close. So I talked to her, turns out she was concerned too, so we came up with this plan. Get you someone to care for so you don’t check out on us.”  
“I wasn’t planning to.”  
“Nevertheless. And no, I’m not taking her back, she is yours.”  
“But why?” Mycroft whispered.  
“What are you inquiring about this time?” Greg tilted his head. Mycroft picked her up and hurried to the bedroom closing the door behind him.  
“Mycroft?” Greg knocked with worry. “Did I say something?” there was no answer. “I kick open the door if you don’t open it!” Greg warned him. “Fine.” Greg stepped back. “I’m coming in!” he heard the door unlocking. “Thanks.” he went in and found Mycroft sitting behind the door with Lady in his lap, looking miserable. Greg sat in front of him. “I’m sorry, was it something I said?” he shook his head.  
“I…I was thinking about the things you said today and I understand now.”  
“Understand what?”  
“Why are you doing this, why do you care about me.”  
“Oh…”  
“I got scared to be honest; don’t know why. My dream comes true and I ran away from it…I don’t make sense.” he buried his face to the fur of the dog.  
“You do make sense Mycroft.” Greg sat next to him, letting Mycroft lean to him.  
“Want to stay for dinner?”  
“That would be nice, thank you.” he smiled.


	14. I'm not crazy!

Greg sighed seeing the house, finally he was home. He walked up the stairs wanting nothing more than a warm shower and to sleep off the journey. He dropped the suitcase by the bedroom door and looked at the bed yearningly; then he looked again. "Mycroft?" he walked around the bed when he didn't answer. "Hello love." he saw that Mycroft was awake. "Everything all right?"  
"Perfectly, why?"  
"You, being home in the middle of the day and it's not even weekend!"  
"What day it is?" Greg frowned.  
"Thursday. Are you sure everything is all right"? he tried to put his hand on his forehead, but Mycroft pulled away.  
"Why can't I have a little rest? For once the house was quiet..."  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"If that's what you want, it doesn't matter."  
"My?" Greg frowned.  
"Could you turn the lamp off?"  
"It's not on."  
"Oh, then is it the curtain?"  
"What is going on love?"  
"Why do you keep asking it?"  
"Because you act weirdly."  
"You've known me for two years and I act strangely." he snorted.  
"When was the last time you left the house?"  
"I don't have to leave to work."  
"When did you last get out of bed?"  
"Why can't I do what I want in my house?"  
"You can Mycroft, but if what I suspect is right you haven't moved for quite a while. Where is Anthea?"  
"Fired her."  
"Why?"  
"She was too annoying, I can get another one in no time."  
"Okay, when did you fire her?"  
"This week, or last I don't care, I have more important things to do."  
"Like what?"  
"None of your business." Greg sighed.  
"Be right back." he went down to the kitchen, called Anthea and while he waited for her to pick up he went through the fridge, almost everything he bought before his two weeks trip was still in it.  
"Finally you are back. How's he?" Anthea picked up finally.  
"It's bad, since when?"  
"Last Wednesday he didn't come in so I went to see him. He threw me out of the house."  
"Sorry."  
"I tried to talk to Sherlock, but I doubt he listened. What is he doing?"  
"He's in bed, not wanting to move, mixing up the lamp with the sunlight, not knowing what day it is, the fridge is as I left it. I bring Sherlock over to see him, then I'm taking him to the hospital. He can shout and threaten me with whatever he wants I won't let him do this to himself."  
"Thank you."  
"Anthea, has it happened before?"  
"Not this severely, but yes; it's been a while though. He of course wouldn't want to hear anything about going to therapy."  
"Could you come over too?"  
"I don't think he'd like that."  
"I don't care, I need you, I'm sure he'd talk me out of it if you are not here. I pick up Sherlock, call me when you get here."  
"Or you could pick me up too."  
"Sure, text me the adders." Greg was already by his car.

"Sherlock you idiot!" Greg yelled as he climbed the stairs.  
"Shhh, you wake Rosie!"  
"Come on, we have to hurry!"  
"I'm working."  
"I don't care, it's about your brother; you come with me at this moment." he grabbed Sherlock's arm.  
"He is your boyfriend deal with him yourself."  
"He's been in bed for a week now, he hasn't eaten anything, he doesn't know what day it is..." Greg pulled him down the stairs.  
"But I'm alone with Rosie."  
"Mrs. Hudson!" Greg yelled; she came out mumbling looking at them angrily. "Please be so kind and look after Rosie, this is an emergency." they were already out of the flat. "You idiot, selfish, bastard." Greg mumbled as he pushed Sherlock into the car. "Anthea called you for a reason! I leave for two weeks and you can't even look after him. I told you that after everything we have to look after him more carefully. I told you and you said you understood and you'll look after him...you promised!"  
"Finished?"  
"Just getting started, we are picking up Anthea too."  
"Great." he sighed.  
"Your brother is too depressed to move a finger, but you are sorry for yourself." he snorted. "Shut up and think of a way we can get him accept help."  
"That's not going to happen." Sherlock sighed.

Mycroft was still as Greg left him.  
"Why is it that you can't leave me alone?"  
"Because I love you My." Greg knelt down to look him in the eyes.  
"Sure, you just like the idea of me being rich."  
"Not true love."  
"What is she doing here? I told you never to come back." Mycroft spotted Anthea.  
"I need the reinforcement Mycroft." Greg took his hand, Mycroft tried to pull away, but he was too weak.   
"For what?"  
"You need help Mycroft."  
"No I don't, I'm perfectly fine, just a bit tired. Which could be easily resolved if you'd let me sleep for once!"  
"You've been in bed for days My."  
"And?"  
"You should be well rested, but you are still tired."  
"I work a lot."  
"You haven't eaten anything..."  
"Dieting."  
"You are starving love."  
"How would you know?"  
"By looking at you. You need help and for that you have to go to the hospital."  
"You can't make me do anything."  
"Please Mycroft."  
"No! I'm breaking up with you so you don't have to look after me. Goodbye Gregory."  
"You can't get rid of me this easily My."  
"Let go of me or you'll regret it!"  
"Try stopping me." Greg wrapped the blanket around him and picked him up.  
"No! Sherlock please don't let him! I just want to be left alone, why can't you understand it. I just want to be alone, I want...I want quiet and dark and not getting up, not dealing with their stupid problems, not listening to the lies. I know Gregory doesn't really want to be here, I know none of you want to be here, no one cares about me, never have..."  
"Why do you think that he's here brother mine?" Sherlock packed a bag for Mycroft.  
"Anthea?"  
"I drive, you sit with him."  
"Thanks." Mycroft was crying in Greg's arms.  
"I don't want to go, please I want to go home; I don't want to be around people...they'll touch me, and...and...I'm fine. I'm not mad!"  
"No one said that love."  
"Then why are you taking me away!" he whined.  
"Because you need help, more than I can give you. You can come home, you don't have to stay there forever."  
"I want to go home now!"  
"Sorry My."  
"I hate you! I hate you all!"  
"I know, I know."  
"You can't force me to stay, I can just walk out of the door."  
"You couldn't even pull your hand away when I touched you, you're not in a state to walk."  
"Maybe I was pretending."  
"I know you well love; as you said it's been two years, I already know enough to say when you are lying."

Greg was standing at the nurse's station like every day for the past two and half weeks, hoping that Mycroft would finally see him.   
"Gregory!" Mycroft was standing at the door.  
"Hello Mycroft." he stood still not knowing what comes next. Mycroft came closer and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face to his shoulder. "I missed you too My." Greg kissed his temple.  
"Let's talk." Mycroft pulled him to his room.  
"How are you?"  
"Much better, thank you. Thank you Gregory." he leaned to him. "Why have you kept coming back? I said horrid things to you."  
"Because one day you might want to see me and I'd hate to disappoint you by not being here."  
"Thank you."  
"When can you come home?"  
"End of the week."  
"Do you want me to pick you up?"  
"Please."  
"Just call me when."  
"Gregory?"  
"Hmmm."  
"Do you still want to be with me?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I just...now that I'm like this..." Greg kissed him.  
"Of course I want to be with you, I promise."  
"I'm going to have to take medication and see someone."  
"I'm taking medication too, it's not a big deal."  
"Yes for your blood pressure not because you are crazy."  
"You are not crazy My, haven't they told you that?"  
"Might have." he whispered, Greg chuckled.  
"You are saner than anyone love, promise." they sat in silence for a while, Mycroft examined Greg.  
"There is something you're not telling me." Mycroft frowned.  
"Nothing love, I was just worried that you wouldn't let me see you."  
"I needed to be alone a bit."  
"I know."  
"I missed you so much." Mycroft wrapped his arms around him. "Now tell me!" Greg sighed.  
"Are you sure you can handle it?"  
"Yes, or...I don't know. Is it bad?"  
"I don't think so, I hope so. When I was away one evening I went for a walk and got lost, but I found a little shop and in the window I saw this." he took out a little box. "I've been carrying it around, don't ask me why. I mean...it helped to have it...never mind." he mumbled, Mycroft kissed him. "So I saw it and my first thought was that I want to put it on your finger." Mycroft opened the box, his eyes kept jumping between it and Greg. "It took me two days to find my way back and thankfully it was still there; so I bought it."  
"You want to marry me?" Mycroft whispered.  
"Only if you want to My."  
"Very much." Greg kissed him, smiling at his new fiancée.  
“I was really nervous that you’d never want to see me again after I brought you here. You were so angry and…”  
“I’m not angry Gregory, promise. I’m actually grateful that you brought me in…truly. I hired Anthea with a nice pay rise and extra holiday time.”  
“I think she’d come back without that too.”  
“I just wanted to make it right. I’m really sorry.”  
“You couldn’t help it My.”  
“That is what they said.” he sighed.  
"How was your time here love?"  
"Haven't they told you?"  
"Who knows how much they told me." he shrugged.  
"You just want to hear me talk."  
"Guilty, you know I love your voice."  
"Yes, so much you leave you glasses in the office and make me read to you."  
"And you do it despite knowing my trick." he chuckled and kissed him again.  
"All right. Off with your shoes."  
"My?"  
"Shoes my dear." Greg took off his shoes and let Mycroft pull him to the bed. Mycroft rested his forehead against his. "So, the first part of my stay was spent with them trying to get me back to the living and..." Mycroft started. He stopped when Greg fell asleep, he covered him with a blanket, snuggling closer to him. Greg wrapped his arms around him not waking.


	15. Haunted House

“The house is haunted.” Greg waited for Mycroft when he arrived.  
“It’s not.” he chuckled.  
“Have you stayed here long enough?”  
“Not that much to be honest, and when I get home I’m too tired to care.”  
“Well you have ghosts.”  
“More than one?”  
“I think so, a whole family.”  
“A family, how nice.”  
“I’m not kidding, I couldn’t sleep last night because of them.”  
“What were they saying?”  
“Nothing, there was knocking and scratching and footsteps.”  
“Asked if Sherlock was he here?”  
“First thing in the morning.”  
“And?”  
“It wasn’t him.” he whispered.  
“Oh my dear.” Mycroft chuckled and pulled him to his arms. “You work too much.”  
“No!”  
“You are, you have to drink less coffee and sleep more.”  
“I will wake you tonight when I hear it.”  
“Please don’t.” he sighed.  
“You won’t believe else.”  
“Want something to help you sleep?”  
“I don’t need your fucking pills!” he snapped.  
“Okay.” Mycroft said calmly. “Okay, wake me if you hear it.”  
“You are staying up with me.”  
“All right dear.”  
“Don’t dear me Mycroft!”  
“Will you tell me what is wrong?”  
“Nothing!” he marched up to the bedroom.  
“Anthea; any advice on caring for an overworked, coffee overdosed detective?”  
“Sex.”  
“He is yelling with me and hallucinating, I don’t think that will work.”  
“So he is further along.”  
“On what?”  
“I have a scale based on your mood during tremendous workload. I’m sure it’s the same with him.”  
“So what should I do with him?”  
“Make him sleep and stay home for a day. During which you cook for him, massage him, take a bath together, have sex and sleep.”  
“Why do you always…”  
“Just trust me on it.”  
“Okay, but I don’t think I can keep him home.”  
“The case is finished.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I checked it while we’ve been speaking.”  
“Thank you, then I’m staying home tomorrow.”  
“Sure thing, call me if you need something.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Mycroft!” Greg yelled.  
“Coming Gregory.” he went up to the bedroom. “Can I take a shower?”  
“Hear it?”  
“What Gregory?”  
“Shhhh, the scraping.” Mycroft stood still in silence but he heard nothing.  
“How’s the case?”  
“Finished.”  
“Good, you can stay home tomorrow then.”  
“Why would I?”  
“Because I have the day off and I want to spend it with you.”  
“Okay.”  
“May I take a shower or I have to listen more.”  
“I yell if I hear it again.”  
“Do that my dear.”  
“My!” he soon yelled.  
“It’s just the water running.” he called out.  
“Why does it say that it’s cold then?”  
“What?” he got out from the shower and went back to the bedroom, water dripping off him.  
“She is cold.” Greg stared at him with wide eyes.  
“Give her a blanket?” Mycroft said hesitantly.  
“Idiot! She is a ghost child how would she use it?”  
“Sorry.” he mumbled. “Send her to her mother, you said it’s a family.”  
“And what will a ghost mother do?”  
“I don’t know, what can we do?” he fetched a towel.  
“I don’t know you are the clever one.”  
“I’m sorry but I’m too tired to think.” he got changed.  
“But I can’t sleep because of them! I’m going home!” he stood up. “I’m not staying in this ghost infested hell hole.”  
“I drive.” Mycroft followed him.  
“You should clean the house so we can come home.”  
“I ask Anthea to find help.”  
“Just send them away!” he turned back abruptly.  
“Okay, you go back to bed and I send them away.”  
“Good.” he went back to bed.  
“Anthea.”  
“What is it now?”  
“Any idea how to get ghosts out of the house?”  
“Are you kidding with me?”  
“No. Do you think it’ll be enough for me to just talk to them?”  
“Why?”  
“Because Gregory wants to run away if the ghosts he hears don’t leave.”  
“I think it’ll be enough if you talk to them. You can get anyone do anything; you can send them away.”  
“It’s a family, I put them to the street…” she chuckled. “I hope he won’t get this idea.”  
“Hope.”  
“I think I go back now, this time should be enough.”  
“Do they have a child?”  
“Yes and she is cold.”  
“Creepy.”  
“The only scary thing is Gregory’s exhaustion.”  
“Take care Mycroft and don’t call again because I’m sleeping.”  
“Sorry. Good night.”  
“I hope he’ll sleep.”  
“Me too.” he went back to the bedroom and smiled seeing that Greg was asleep.

“My?” Greg stumbled to the kitchen.  
“Afternoon my dear.”  
“Is it?”  
“Yes.”  
“What are you doing home?”  
“I stayed home with you.”  
“What happened last night?”  
“Don’t remember?”  
“Nope.”  
“You thought there was a ghost family in the house.”  
“Really?”  
“And wanted to leave if I don’t put them out.”  
“Did you?”  
“Yes.” he wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“Thank you.” Greg rested his forehead in his shoulder. “I’m really sorry.”  
“No need, but next time please don’t overwork yourself, you really scared me.”  
“I try. You too?”  
“Yes.” he kissed him. “I even called Anthea what to do with you.”  
“And?”  
“You don’t want to hear her solution.”  
“I do.”  
“Sex.”  
“It would put you to sleep, I know that already.”  
“No.” he detested.  
“Want to test it?”  
“What do you think?” Mycroft kissed him.


	16. Hiking

“I hate you.” Mycroft mumbled. “None of this would have happen if you don’t take me hiking. Hiking! Who on his right mind does it?”  
“A lot of people My, and it was you who wasn’t paying attention to his feet.”  
“How could I when your ass was dangling in front of me.” Greg chuckled and put Mycroft down to the chair. “Wait here, I get you checked in.”  
“Great.” he mumbled.  
“Why I’ll be your personal slave for the next six weeks.”  
“I don’t want the operation.” he whined.  
“No one really wants that.”  
“But they put me to sleep, I don’t know what will happen to me…”  
“Out of control, I know love.” he kissed him. “I’ll be here while you are in surgery and wait till you wake up. I’ll make sure nothing happens.”  
“Okay.” he mumbled.  
“Be right back.”  
“It hurts.”  
“I know.” he sighed. “I know love. Let me go so you can get better sooner.” Mycroft reluctantly let go of his hand.

“Hello love.”  
“Hi beautiful.” he mumbled.  
“You got through it.”  
“You know how much I love you.”  
“Yes and you are drugged.” Greg chuckled. “I love you too My.”  
“You are the best thing that happened to me.”  
“I can’t agree more. I’m glad she cheated on me.”  
“Is she? I should have thought of that.”  
“What?” Greg chuckled.  
“Getting her seduced so you divorce her.”  
“Well that happened after all.”  
“Yes, but sooner.” a nurse came in. “Gregory she is Janette, Janette this is Gregory my gorgeous boyfriend. Have I told you…”  
“You did Mr. Holmes.” she cut him off. “You told me everything.”  
“Good.” he smiled, Greg scanned him with fear. “Nothing bad Gregory; I just told her how gorgeous you are, how perfect you butt is and that is the reason I ended up here. I told her how clever you are, how we spend hours and hours talking, only realising that we again stayed up till dawn. How much you helped me. How much I love you and that…come closer Gregory.” he whispered. “How much I want to marry you.” he chuckled. “But don’t tell it to Gregory, it’s a surprise.”  
“Okay.” he nodded.  
“What is okay?”  
“Everything love, everything.”  
“I’m thirsty.”  
“Here.” Greg held the cup to his mouth.  
“What is it?”  
“Water, you said you are thirsty.”  
“I am.” he drunk it.  
“Rest now dear.”  
“I had different plans.” he smirked.  
“When we are home My.”  
“If you say so…you know I had sex in the office before?”  
“No.”  
“And in the car and in my college tutors office and…”  
“Wait!”  
“Not with him, ewww he was like hundred years old and ugly. No, I had a key and we sneaked in. Where did you have sex?”  
“In bed.”  
“And?”  
“I wasn’t that adventurous.”  
“Then we should do something about that. I haven’t had sex…”  
“The palace?”  
“Are we counting blow jobs?”  
“Are you kidding?”  
“No, ask anything.”  
“I don’t want to exploit the situation love.”  
“Suit yourself.” he snuggled to the pillow. “I want my blanket.”  
“I get it for you tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow…don’t look into my tuxedo pocket.” he closed his eyes. “It’s not there.” his breathing slowed and he eventually fell asleep.

“Hello My.”  
“Afternoon Gregory.” he mumbled.   
“How are you?”  
“Been better, thank you.”  
“I brought your blanket.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you asked me to.”  
“Thank you. I don’t really remember. The nurses look at me strangely.”  
“Well you entertained them with great tales of my beautiful body parts.”  
“Jesus!” Mycroft turned really red. “I hope nothing about work.”  
“Nope, your mind was only on me.”  
“Well…I only said the truth.” he smiled.  
“You do love.”  
“What else was I talking about?” his eyes narrowed.  
“Nothing, promise.” he stroked his hair.  
“Gregory.”  
“Your tuxedo, I didn’t look, promise.”  
“Oh…well yes. I wanted to ask you for a while, I’m just not sure how. I tried a few times but always felt that the time wasn’t right.”  
“Well if you are asking now, my answer is yes.” he leaned closer and kissed him.  
“Mine too.”   
“Well obviously.” Greg laughed.


	17. Old habits

“Why?” Greg sighed crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Why, why…” Mycroft mumbled and sunk to the side of the tub.  
“I’m asking the question Mycroft. You said you are okay, that you don’t want to do this again, you don’t even think about it!”  
“I know.”  
“So why do it again?” Greg took the disinfectant and the bandages down.  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Answer me!” he snapped and he gently took his hand.  
“I don’t know to be honest…I just remembered that I haven’t done it in months and I started to miss it…”  
“Miss burning your hands!!!!”  
“I don’t expect you to understand it.”  
“Then explain it!” Mycroft remained silent. “Why not come to me? I could have talked you out of this madness.”  
“I’m not mad.”  
“I know that love.” he bandaged his hand not letting go of it. “Of course you are not mad.”  
“I just…I got home, I had nothing to do...”  
“And rather than calling me, you did this.” he sighed. Mycroft just nodded. “Love…is there something bothering you?”  
“Not really.”  
“Work stress?”  
“Not more than usual.”  
“Sherlock?”  
“He is surprisingly well behaved now.”  
“Parents?”  
“No.”  
“Me?”  
“No my dear…I really don’t know. I’m fine, I feel fine, stable…I just missed it. Siren call of old habits.” he smiled faintly at Greg. Greg kissed his bandaged hand.  
“Call me instead of it…I’m begging you.”  
“Okay.”  
“How does it feel?”  
“What?” he frowned.  
“Doing it again, what you felt after it?”  
“I felt like I let you down.” Greg waited for him to continue. “It wasn’t like before to be honest…I rather felt ashamed than relieved. I did so well and just because I was bored I gave in and set myself back where I was. Making you worry again, disappointing you and myself.” he pulled away his hand. Greg sat next to him.  
“I just wish you’d call me. I know it’s not easy for you, it’s not easy for me either but we can manage together…that I can promise you.” Mycroft leaned to him, letting Greg wrap his arm around his waist.  
“The first second I touched it to my skin, it was really good.” he whispered. “I felt the familiar sensation of pain, the relief…then I saw you face in front of me and…I remembered that I have to confess it to her too…turning everything around.” Greg kissed his temple. “I’m sorry Gregory.”  
“No need to apologise love. I’m not disappointed or angry at you, promise. I just wish I could help you at this time.”  
“Thank you. I keep that in mind.”  
“Do that love, please.”


	18. We are not sleeping together now!

“Are you okay?” Greg stepped to Mycroft who was sitting on a bench, hiding his face in his hands.  
“Perfectly.” he cleared his throat and looked up.  
“I was told that you are drunk.”   
“Might be.”  
“Are you all right?”  
“Nothing broken if that is what you are enquiring.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Nothing serious. The car is…was built well.”  
“You are lucky you know.”  
“No luck, calculation Gregory.”  
“Yes, spinning on the wet asphalt at a turn is calculated. Come on, I take you home.”  
“Shouldn’t you handcuff me, take me in and close up as the criminal I am?”  
“You met John.”  
“At the funeral, didn’t hear what he told me?”  
“No, I already left.”  
“Good for you.”  
“I think I better take you to the hospital.”  
“No need.”   
“Okay.” Greg helped him to his car. “Anyone to call that you are okay?” Mycroft laughed.  
“They’d be all disappointed, asking you to crash the car again, doing a better job than me.” Greg strapped his seatbelt.   
“Keep it on Mycroft!” Greg stopped his hand.  
“Yes Sir.” Greg decided to take Mycroft to his place.

“To bed with you.” he mumbled once he dragged him up to the flat.  
“Finally.” Mycroft cupped Greg’s face and kissed him. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do this.” he kissed him again.  
“No Mycroft.”  
“You pants says something else.” he nibbled on his earlobe.  
“Mycroft!” Greg said sternly and pushed him away. “We are not doing anything Mycroft, you are sleeping off the alcohol you consumed.”  
“Ahhh.” he sighed. “Pity.” he mumbled.  
“Get changed and under the covers.” Greg gave him something to sleep in.  
“Must I?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can’t unbutton my shirt.” Greg sighed and quickly got it off him.   
“There…do the rest yourself.”  
“I can’t.” he whispered with a smirk.  
“We are not having sex Mycroft, no!” he grabbed his hands. “I said no!”  
“Are you sure.” he leaned closer. “I promise I won’t disappoint you…”  
“Stop this!” Greg got the trousers off him.  
“Even now?” Greg got the pyjama bottom on him.  
“I will tell you a hundred more times that we are not sleeping together now.”  
“Now?” Greg pushed him to the bed and covered him with the blanket.  
“Bathroom down the hall to the left.”  
“And you?”  
“My door is closed, don’t try anything.”

Mycroft staggered out to the living room in the next morning.  
“Morning Mycroft. Headache?”  
“I can’t even describe it.”  
“Sit.” Greg put out coffee for him.  
“Thank you. What happened?”  
“What do you remember?”  
“The funeral and nothing later.”  
“You crashed a car while drunk.”  
“Anyone hurt?”  
“No, you have a few scratches, but I couldn’t check them yesterday.”  
“Was I fighting?”  
“No, it was just hard to keep you awaked. Then as soon as you got to bed you hid from me under the covers so I decided to leave it. But I want to see the damage now if you don’t mind.”  
“Much obliged.”  
“Seems okay.” Greg gave the verdict. “Are you sure you don’t need a doctor.”  
“I’m sure; I think I take a shower, if you allow me.”  
“Sure…down the hall. There is everything you need. Hungry?”  
“Oh, no way.” he mumbled. “No way.”  
“Gregory?” he came back out after the shower.  
“Yes?”  
“Was I talking about something?”  
“You told me that John talked to you, nothing more.”  
“Okay.”  
“You didn’t tell me any secrets if that is what you worry about.”  
“That was my worry, yes.”  
“Little toast?”  
“I try, thanks.” he sat down. “I borrowed your robe if you don’t mind, I’m a bit cold.”  
“No problem, I get you a pullover till you eat.” Greg found Mycroft in the bathroom.  
“Okay?” there was no answer.  
“God; why I had to drink cheap alcohol.”  
“What do you consider cheap?”  
“I went to a pub and ordered the cheapest whisky and a few bottles of it, I think.” he still didn’t move from the floor.  
“Sounds about right.” Greg fetched a towel and dampened it. He sat next to Mycroft and washed his face off.  
“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.  
“I understand Mycroft, I understand.” he reassured him. “Think you can go back to bed?”  
“No.” he turned back to the toilet.  
“Want me to call anyone?”  
“Anthea.”  
“I already talked with her…you are staying home after the accident.”  
“I see.” he mumbled.  
“Come.” Greg pulled him up. “To bed with you.” Mycroft stopped in the doorway.  
“Jesus!” he mumbled turning really pale.  
“What is it?”  
“I…I’m terribly sorry Gregory, I was drunk.”  
“I know Mycroft, I know.”  
“I…”  
“Shhh, shhh…you need rest now. And I know that you are sorry…no need to keep repeating it.”  
“I’m so ashamed.”  
“Never did stupid things when you were drunk?”  
“No.” he whispered and pulled the blanket over his head.  
“I did, happens with best of us.”  
“Good lord…I’m remembering everything now.”  
“Sorry if I kiss badly.” Mycroft peaked out.  
“I really, really enjoyed kissing you…although you didn’t want me to…” he whispered.  
“Are you sure?” Mycroft hesitated for a second.  
“No.”  
“You were too drunk to think properly that is why I told you several times to stop trying to get into my pants.”  
“My brother just died.” he whispered.  
“That doesn’t mean we can’t talk, that I can’t help you process it.”  
“I think I’ll need that.”  
“I’m here Mycroft, promise. Now rest, here’s water, drink and sleep. I’ll be out.”  
“Thank you.” he mumbled. “Could you pull in the shades?”  
“Sure.”

Mycroft woke up to voices coming from the living room, one loud and another trying to sound as calming as it could. Mycroft sat to the door to listen to what they were talking about.  
“…he was jealous of him. That is why he sold him out. His own brother, he told everything to Moriarty making it really easy for him to play him.”  
“John…”  
“He killed his own brother. You know it as well as me that he wasn’t a fraud, he wasn’t…Mycroft just couldn’t accept that Sherlock was better than him. He was a better person than him and he can’t accept that…what was that?”  
“Mycroft hitting his head to the door.” Greg sighed.  
“You have him in your bedroom!” he yelled.  
“Guest bedroom, yes. After you shouted with him he almost died in a car accident.”  
“You have a murderer in your flat!”  
“John please…please stop with it.”  
“He killed Sherlock!”  
“His brother just died. You’ve know Sherlock for a few years, you idolise him not really knowing who is he, you have no idea how many lives he destroyed. How many people died because of him, how many times my life was in danger just because he only cared about himself. You just think that he is this magnificent, genius who solves everything from a glance, making me look like a moron. I have rules to obey, I have more than one case at once, I have tons of paperwork. I can’t run around the city all day long, not regarding the rules because my big brother will get me out of any trouble no matter what…”  
“Have fun with your murderer lover.” John left loudly shutting the door behind him.  
“Mycroft.” Greg knocked on the door. “Mycroft.” he opened the door carefully. Mycroft was curled up on the floor. “I’m so sorry Mycroft.” he sat next to him.  
“It wasn’t just me.” he whispered. “It wasn’t…we came up with the plan together. Me and Sherlock, he knew about it…we just didn’t see that it’ll turn out like this.”  
“I know Mycroft. You can’t predict crazy. You two came up with the plan, it was the best, I’m sure.”  
“That was our only hope…or we thought.” he sighed. “I don’t feel well.” he pushed himself up. Greg helped him up and to the bathroom.  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to the hospital?” Greg asked with worry.  
“Really sure, it’s just the alcohol.”  
“I’m sorry you heard it again.”  
“This is what I have to get used to now.” Mycroft rested his head on his arm.  
“No Mycroft.”  
“I’m jealous of my brother.” he snorted and went to wash his face. “Jealous of my drug addict, obsessive, manner less, disrespectful, backstabbing little brother! This is what you think too? You just took me in so you get a pat on the back from upstairs?”  
“No.”  
“Sure.” Mycroft went back to the room. “Don’t worry, you get your reward.” he started to get changed, Greg leaned to the door frame. “Are you going to watch me get changed?”  
“Yes.” he smile.  
“I hope you enjoy the show.”  
“Most certainly.” Greg licked his lips.  
“Gregory.” Mycroft sighed and dropped his suit jacket.  
“You can stay, there is no need to leave. Anthea got me the week off so I can make sure that you are okay.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I asked her to.”  
“Really?” Greg nodded and stepped closer picking up his suit jacket.  
“Let me hang this for you.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft mumbled and sunk to the bed. “I do miss him, there was lots of problems with him, but I loved him so much.”  
“I know.” he sat next to him. “I know that.” Mycroft leaned to him not saying more.


	19. I want to know everything

“Where is he?”  
“Who?” Anthea didn’t look up.  
“My brother.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“Home.”  
“Not home, I checked the house already.”  
“He’s not here.”  
“Where is he?” he hit the table.  
“Calm down Sherlock.”  
“How could I? He is missing after Sherrinford Anthea, do you know what that means?”  
“You care about him.” she smiled.  
“Call me when you change your mind.” he left the office.

“Welcome Sherlock.” Greg opened the door.  
“Lestrade, I need you.”  
“I’m on a holiday as you see.” he sighed leaning to the cottage’s door.  
“My brother is missing.”  
“Doesn’t he have the secret service to find him?”  
“He trained them, no one can find him.”  
“If no one can find him, not even you, why do you need me?”  
“He might told you where is he?”  
“Why would he?”  
“I sent you to look after him and you lost him. You sit here in the middle of nothing...”  
“I’m not dead Sherlock.” Mycroft appeared behind Greg.  
“Mycroft! Why leave without a word?”  
“I needed time away from our family. Also they suggested a little time off from work.”  
“Why?”  
“I just need time.”   
“And him?” he nodded towards Greg.  
“Come in Sherlock.” Mycroft sighed and put on tea. “I need someone around because when I was home alone, I just slept, didn’t eat, didn’t get out of bed. Gregory suggested this get away, and he was right…”  
“Yes, getting away to fuck like bunnies in the middle of the woods can definitely solv all your problems…”  
“We’ve been doing that for a year now.” Greg mumbled then laughed at Sherlock’s expression. “Told you I fooled him Mycroft.”  
“You did my dear.” he smiled.  
“No way.”  
“I think you sensed something; after all you sent him to look after me.”  
“I…oh…”  
“Could you set up the guest room Gregory, you should stay for tonight Sherlock.”  
“Why here?”  
“Because it’s going to be dark very soon, I don’t want you to get lost in the woods.”  
“That is not what I asked.” he sighed.  
“I know.” Mycroft smirked. “No people around.”  
“What’s wrong with people?”  
“I…after you passed out I was put back to the cell and she had me drugged, I had hallucinations for hours. When Gregory found me…I didn’t recognise him, nor Anthea.”  
“He said you were fine.”  
“Thankfully.”  
“Why?”  
“I wanted no one around me, in the end they had to sedate me to get me off the island…and keep me down till it worn off.” Greg came back. “I talked with mum and dad, got home, packed and we left.”  
“Indeed.” Greg took his hand. “Our own little paradise.”  
“Mycroft bought it?”  
“Ages ago.” he put the tea to the table.  
“Why?”  
“To have a place where I can disappear in case it’s needed.”  
“It’s quiet hidden.”  
“Anthea told you where to find it I presume.”  
“Yes, after I kept begging her…and I broke in to her flat in the middle of the night…She almost murdered me, because her child got scared. I didn’t know she has one.”  
“So rather than to murder you, she shipped you off here.”  
“Yes, I was worried.” he whispered. Greg smiled at Mycroft squeezing his hand. “What?” Sherlock’s head shot up.  
“Mycroft told me repeatedly that you don’t care about him at all.”  
“Nonsense.” Sherlock looked at him with confusion.  
“He wouldn’t shut up about it.”  
“Thanks.” Mycroft sighed and buried his face.  
“Isn’t it true?” Greg kissed the top of his head.  
“No.” he mumbled.  
“Who is lying now?”  
“You.”  
“Sure love.”  
“Eww, you already have pet names.”  
“Not pet names and we’ve been together a year if you forgot.”  
“How could I.” he sighed.  
“Hungry?”  
“We need to cook.” Mycroft looked up.  
“I know, should we start?”  
“We shall.”  
“I didn’t know you can cook.” Sherlock looked at him.  
“There is much you don’t know brother mine.”  
“I want to.”  
“Hmm?” Mycroft turned back.  
“I want to know more about you, I want to know everything!”  
“Everything?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“Well nothing about your sex life, but yes; everything.”


	20. If I survive

Mycroft knocked on the door and waited when there wasn’t any answer he knocked again more forcefully.  
“Coming, coming.” he heard the tired mumbled of Greg. “Mycroft!” his eyes grew wide seeing him on the doorstep covered in bloody bandages. “What the hell?” Mycroft stepped forward and kissed him. “Mycroft?” Greg asked when they parted.  
“I had to do this.” Mycroft fell to his arms. “Sorry, I’m a bit tired.” Greg helped him to the sofa. “I had to do this.” he repeated. “I promised myself if I survive I’ll tell you how I feel. I’m in love with you.” he whispered. “I love you Gregory.” he turned hearing a noise from the bedroom. “Oh, you are not alone.” he mumbled.  
“I’m cat sitting.”   
“Okay…I better go.”  
“Don’t believe me?” Greg went to catch the cat but he only managed to chase it out. “There, the beast. My sister and mum are away for the weekend. So no one is there to look after it. I hate her…and she hates me, so it’s fun. Shouldn’t you be in the hospital?”  
“I ran away.”  
“Why?”  
“I didn’t have clean clothes so…”  
“Why love, why?” Greg knelt in front of him.  
“Why do you call me love? Oh kitten.” he picked the cat up. “Hello.” he stroked the cats fur.  
“Mycroft do you know where you are?”  
“Your flat?”  
“No My, it’s my sister’s flat. You told me not to take that beast to our house when mum asked me to look after it.”  
“Our house?” he frowned.  
“Yes husband mine.” he smiled at him and took his hand. “See?” he raised their hands. “Same ring, you put it there a year ago. I planned an amazing anniversary day but they kidnapped you. I left the hospital because they told me there is no way you’ll wake up soon and I knew you were in good hands.” he kissed his hand. “I better take you back.”   
“But…but…” Mycroft was proper confused.  
“You were hit on the head My, that might cause a temporally memory loss, you just need rest and everything be back to normal.”  
“Is it?” his voice was weak.  
“Yes, we are here and we love you. We are here to help you.” he stroked his hands with his thumbs. “And everything will be all right.”  
“Why do you keep repeating it?” he whined.  
“Sorry. Come, we take a little car ride, with my old car.”  
“It is old, there are much safer models now days. I actually got you one for our anniversary.”  
“Mycroft.” Greg sighed.  
“What…I just want you to be safe on the roads. I got something else in case you don’t want it.” Greg kissed him.  
“See?” he chuckled.  
“Oh! OH! It’s going to be okay.” he smiled at him. “I’m tired Gregory.”  
“Let’s go.” he pulled him up.   
“Can’t I stay here?”  
“No, you need doctors and medicine and twenty four hours looking after.”   
“Why?”  
“Because you came to my sister’s flat to confess your love to your husband…”  
“I do love you.” he smiled at him.  
“I know that.”  
“What I get for our anniversary?”  
“You think you get something?” he chuckled.  
“Yes?”  
“You’ll see when you come home…I think you’ll like it.”  
“I think I can wait.” he yawned.   
“Just hold on till we get to the car love.” Greg wrapped his arms around him tightly.


	21. One of their own

“Where are we going Gregory?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“You just want to sit on the bullet train.” Mycroft mumbled as they got on the train.  
“That is the reason why we don’t go with car…you won’t regret it; promise.” Greg squeezed his hand. Greg knew he was anxious, Mycroft always needs to know everything so he can plan in advance, have minimum five different scenarios and a few more emergency plans. And now he gave the planning of their honeymoon over to Greg. The only thing he decided was the country, since he needed to work a bit before it. Work was over and finally they could enjoy their holiday, which program Greg kept secret. So now he was sulking and Greg adored him for it.  
“Your puppy eyes won’t save you from what is waiting for you.” Mycroft mumbled.  
“You should rather plan how to thank me.” he chuckled.  
“Where are we going? Tell me!”  
“Nope.” Mycroft sighed and turned his back to him, making Greg laugh.  
“I can’t believe I let you plan our honeymoon.”  
“Your therapist said it would help you with the controlling issue.”  
“I remember.” he huffed. “And I can’t believe you talked me into seeing one.”  
“Regret it?”  
“No.” he admitted reluctantly.  
“Didn’t research it behind my back?”  
“No, I promised. If I’d be truly clever, I’d know where we are going.”  
“Not working.” Greg chuckled and kissed his temple. “My adorable genius.”  
“I’m sleeping.”  
“Sure love.”

“Gregory.” he whispered when they got out of the car. “Gregory!”   
“Yes, fox village.”  
“Foxes, oh my god…hurry up.” he hurried his steps. “Come on Gregory.” he walked back to him and took his hand pulling him to the entrance. “Come on my dear.” Greg chuckled and followed him. “How long can we stay?”  
“We have all day.”  
“All day?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh….” he smiled widely. “We must buy food for them…I want to feed them.”  
“Of course.”  
Mycroft whined when they went through the gates. “Look, look look!”  
“Your whining sounds just like them…maybe they’ll accept you as one of their own.”  
“So adorable! So many!” Mycroft didn’t know where to look.  
“If you stay quiet, they might come closer.” Greg whispered. Mycroft covered his mouth and sat down. He tightly gripped Greg’s hand when they slowly approached them. He chuckled when one of them unlaced his shoe laces.   
“Look at that, sleeping.” Greg whispered pointing at one that curled up close to them, pushing the leaves to create a little nest.  
“So cute.” Mycroft smiled widely wrapping his arms around Greg’s. “I could stay here forever.”  
“Want to walk up and feed them?”  
“Please.” they got up making all the foxes take cover. “Sorry.” Mycroft mumbled. “Look, there are you!”  
“Me?”  
“The grey and black one.”  
“Surrounded by hundreds of you.” he kissed him. “Loving it.”  
“There is only one of me.” he whispered.  
“Of course love…there you are!” he pointed at one who curled up next to the grey one.   
“I can’t believe this place exists.” he sighed.  
“This was one of the things I arranged right away.”  
“I’m sorry, you were right.”  
“Wow…”  
“I should trust you more. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay love.” he kissed him. “We are not having a fox!”  
“I know.” he sighed. “Mind reader.” he chuckled and kissed him again.


	22. It felt real

Mycroft peaked down at the depth, swaying a bit seeing the concrete waiting for him.  
“Thirty seconds Mr. Holmes!” Mycroft turned back to the man. “Stay and I kill your brother, or jump taking your lover with you.” he smiled coldly. Mycroft looked at Sherlock and Greg who were both tied up staring at him. Mycroft looked into Greg’s eyes, he could see the love, the understanding, also the fear. He tilted his head asking the final question, Greg closed his eyes and nodded.  
“Well then…” Mycroft cleared his throat turning away from them. He heard Greg whine when he was dragged next to him. “Try acting like an adult Sherlock.” he couldn’t turn back, he didn’t want his brother to see his tears. “I love you both.” he felt a hand on his back pushing him towards the nothingness.

“Mycroft! My, love can you hear me?” Mycroft opened his eyes. He was on the floor, tangled in the bed sheets and Greg was looking down at him with worry. “Anything hurts?”  
“Life.” he grunted, Greg chuckled and helped him get untangled.  
“Thank you Gregory.” he sighed and climbed back to bed.   
“Nightmare?”  
“I had to choose; jump off the building to save my brother getting you killed with it; or push Sherlock off saving you and myself.” Greg wrapped his arms around him.  
“I agree with your decision.” he kissed him.  
“You don’t know what I did.”  
“I do.”  
“It felt so real, I felt the wind, the fear…I was really scared.” he whispered.   
“Of course you were, you were about to jump to your death, leaving your brother on his own.”  
“They pushed you off with me.” he whispered. “But your eyes said that it was okay…”  
“Remember what we watched last night?”  
“Yes…”  
“And what Sherlock did?”  
“How could I forget, idiot boy.” he mumbled snuggling into Greg’s embrace, breathing him in, trying to calm himself down. He put his head on his chest making sure that he was still alive.  
“Can I turn off the lamp Dr. Holmes?” Mycroft nodded.  
“Hey!” he detested when Greg turned to do it.  
“I’m back, don’t be impatient.” Greg chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Aren’t you angry?”  
“I am because you keep talking about a stupid dream expecting me to be angry at you.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Just listen to my heartbeat and sleep love.” he kissed the top of his head.


	23. Stormy night

Mycroft has no problem with rain...that is the calm quiet falling of water drops. But once more was involved, namely sounds and light he was terrified. This was one of those stormy nights when the sky was lit up by lightings the world rumbling afterwards. Mycroft pulled the blanket up to his nose after a quiet loud one. When he is alone this is when all the lights are up in the house, music playing loudly to overshadow the noises from the outside. But tonight he wasn't alone nor in his house. He and Greg went out for dinner and the night lasted longer than he first anticipated. Now the man was curled up around him, his chest against Mycroft's back, his arms around his waist, so Mycroft was trapped. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide; he was forced to stare out of the window and watch the horrific display of nature.   
"Talk to me." a soft whisper drew his attention. Mycroft pretended to be asleep. "My, I know you are up."  
"Go back to sleep Gregory."  
"Not until you tell me what keeps you up."  
"Work."  
"Do you regret last evening?"  
"Why would I?" he didn't dare to turn.  
"Don't know, just guessing."  
"Do you regret it?"  
"The only thing I regret is not being brave enough to confess sooner." he kissed the base of his neck. "So what's is it?" Greg turned so he was laying on Mycroft, tossing his leg over him. "I'm not letting you till you talk."  
"This is your way of questioning criminals?"  
"No, only the privileged can experience it."  
"I just want to sleep."  
"Not getting out of it."  
"Fine...it is work."  
"Liar." Greg chuckled. "Do I bother you? I mean you got used to having the bed all to yourself and now I'm here."  
"Not that."   
"Then what?"  
"Storm." Mycroft whispered hoping Greg won't hear it. Mycroft expected laughter but Greg just kissed his temple.  
"Why not tell me love?"  
"Embarrassed...I supposed to be the ice man...and..."  
"Well you are not the ice man...I can tell already. And it's perfectly fine. What can I do to help?"  
"I usually listen to music on full volume."  
"If I read to you...that would help?"  
"That would keep you up till it's over."  
"It's okay." he reached over to turn on the bed side lamp. "Now." he sat up and picked up the book from the night stand. He put his pillow up against the headboard and leaned to it. "Come here My." he reached for him. Mycroft settled in his arms, head resting in his chest, his back to the window. "It's a crime story if you don't mind."  
"Can't get away from work?"  
"Apparently." he chuckled. "Want me to start from the beginning?"  
"No need, I'll catch up." Mycroft closed his eyes and forced himself to only listen to Greg's voice, which was easier than he thought, Greg kept reading but and soon the storm calmed down too. Now the rain drummed on the window quietly but Mycroft didn’t care about it. Greg was still reading to him, his voice was low, soothing his chest resonating, and Mycroft soon found himself drifting off to sleep.


	24. May I continue?

"Mycroft! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay home." Mycroft limped to Greg's office leaning on his umbrella. He was paler than usual, a bit out of breath from the walking, cuts and bruises still visible on his face, bandages hiding under his three piece suit.  
"Gregory..."  
"No, no.” he got up and silenced him with his raised hand, the fact that Mycroft fell silent showed that he wasn’t quiet himself yet. “I take you home; now!" he went to fetch his coat only to see Mycroft kneeling on the ground.  
"Jesus, Mycroft. I told you not to leave the house; you're still not well enough.” he stepped to him.  
"May I continue?” he whispered.  
“No! You stay quiet and get your ass back to the car…nothing else.” seeing Mycroft’s expression changed his mood. He knelt next to him and scanned him worriedly. "Let me see you, what hurts? Headache? Dizziness? Nausea? What is it love? Why can't you listen to me! You're just like your brother, never listening to me!" he stroked his face. “You were tortured for three days, you left the hospital only after a day. We both know that they wanted to keep you in...but I made my peace with that as long as you rested; at home; in bed. Then you got bored and I gave in, I know I shouldn't have, but the looks you can make." he smiled at him. "That's why we have the arrangement, you can work from bed for a few hours a day; you agreed, you signed the paper.”  
“I did.”  
“Exactly…and you came here. That wasn’t in it am I right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well now you lost your precious laptop and phone; prepare for the maddening boredom. Come on." he tried to pull him up.  
"Gregory..."  
"Stand up My, please. The last thing we need is you catching a cold now." Greg stood up and rubbed his face. "Please..." he looked down and the words got stuck in his throat.  
"Gregory Lestrade, will you marry me?"  
"I...Mycroft…I…What?”  
“Marry me, please.” he whispered showing up the ring.  
“Marry…Oh, yes, I...yes, of course." he pulled Mycroft up and kissed him. They stood there foreheads pressed, Greg holding Mycroft. Mycroft smiling softly at him, his eyes shining.  
"I love it when you smile." Greg whispered; that made Mycroft's smile even wider. "It doesn't mean that you get your laptop back." Greg smiled back and kissed him before he could complain.


	25. Let's explore the universe

“Gregory.” Mycroft whispered. “This is total madness.”  
“Why? No one will recognise you, you can go and have fun. I know you kept buying the tickets but never went.”  
“Because I always realise that it’s stupid…I’m a man in his forties…”  
“And?” he came out of the bathroom.  
“What on earth are you wearing!”  
“Don’t like it?” he turned around.  
“But…but…”  
“The problem is that I’m more clever than you, my dear friend from the far planet of Gallifrey?” he tilted his head.  
“You remember the planet.” Mycroft smiled at him.  
“I remember.” he kissed him. “I asked mum to help me make it.”  
“So pretty, I’m jealous.”  
“You chose the old man.”  
“Not old man! I’m the third doctor…”  
“I hate you!” Mycroft heard Anthea yell from downstairs.  
“Gregory?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“Well it was she who forced me to go so…She is coming too.” Mycroft rolled his eyes and went down.  
“My dear child…” he smiled at her.  
“Don’t you dare!” she raised a finger. “Don’t.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“You look really nice Anthea.” he bowed slightly.  
“I hate you so much; where is Lestrade, I don’t want to wait in line all day long.”  
“Someone called for me!” he walked down elegantly.  
“Great…the Master is here...Hurry up grandpa, I’m not in the mood to clean up after him.” she walked out.  
“Grandpa?” Greg chuckled.  
“She is dressed as my grandchild, so yes. I’m grandpa.”  
“You have children?”  
“Obviously.” he took Greg’s hand.  
“Tell me something My, am I the bad guy? Greg leaned to Mycroft.  
“No, debatable…it depends.”  
“So I am…thanks love.” he mumbled.  
“No, no. The Doctor and the Master were good friends growing up and they keep meeting in different forms…the Master making some problem, trying to kill the Doctor…”  
“Or the other way around?”  
“Well…”  
“You should have asked your brother to dress like this; he is the troublemaker.” Mycroft kissed him.  
“There are some times when they help each other…and deep down they still love each other.”  
“Fine…I’m your bickering husband then, the one you try to hide from the universe.”  
“Maybe.” he chuckled. “We are not a hundred percent sure what happened in the past.”  
“Come on you two!” Anthea yelled again.  
“She is as excited as a child.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“I thought she wants to kill me.”  
“Oh…that too. She likes killing.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course not.” Mycroft laughed and pulled Greg to a kiss. “Let’s explore the universe together.” he whispered.


	26. Nude

“So class today we are getting into drawing human nudes to the ladies delight.” Greg peaked out from the canvas excitedly, but when he spotted the model, he quickly sat back, trying to keep his head down and disappear.  
“So let’s get started, we have two hours today.” Greg looked around everyone started to draw furiously, glancing at the model. Some of the girls giggled and whispered between each other. Greg was the oldest in the class, it was always a dream of his to learn to draw properly. So he finally got himself to enrol in this class in order to learn the basics.   
He looked up when the teacher stopped at his chair and cleared her throat. “Don’t be shy Greg, everyone is working already.”  
“Yes, sorry.” he cautiously peaked out and sighed relieved when he saw that he was sitting with his back to him. He picked up the pencil and started to draw, he got lost in the curves of his side, neck, the impossibly pale freckled back; he wanted to map out each one of them, but it was a futile attempt considering the time constriction. His hair looked almost like fire under the bright light of the studio, the scars on his back were the colour of pearls. He worked in silence praying that he’ll have to rush away so he wouldn’t have time to see the results. They always did it, show it to each other and to the model if there was one.  
“Okay, pencils down.” Greg cursed inwardly how quickly the time passed. “Big thank you for our model.”  
“Thanks.” everyone mumbled. Greg heard from the sounds that he got dressed.  
“Now let’s see what we have.” Greg remained hunched behind the canvas not wanting to look at the other’s drawing, not wanting to face him.  
“Let’s start with Greg! His forms are really something.” she smiled down at him.  
“Not this time, I don’t want to show it.” he whispered very quietly.   
“Let me see.” she picked it up, Greg hid his face to his hands, not that it helped.  
“I think you caught my back side really well Gregory.” Greg turned really red, he could feel his ears burning.  
“Hello Mycroft.” Greg looked up and stared in to Mycroft’s blue eyes. But before he could say something he went to see the next one. Greg watched Mycroft as they walked around, he shot glances at Greg, after a while Greg couldn’t help but chuckle on his expression. Greg quickly packed up and hurried to Mycroft.  
“I wondered if you’d be available for a private sitting, your body is worth being immortalised.” Mycroft smiled and kissed him.  
“You thought I won’t find out about it?”  
“Hoped.”  
“Why?” Mycroft took his hand.  
“It’s really silly, at this age; in a beginners drawing class with artist wannabees. The girls kept giggling…”  
“I know.” he smiled.   
“I’d never thought that you’d be willing to sit nude in front of strangers.”  
“Not the first time.” he shrugged.  
“Oh…now I’m getting jealous.”  
“I was tortured that time.”  
“Seriously.” Greg stopped. “You compare the two.”  
“Strangers, strangers; nudity, nudity…not that different.”  
“Idiot.” Greg kissed him. “But why?”  
“Honestly?”  
“Yes.”  
“I didn’t want you to stare for hours at some young muscular man. So I forced the class to stare at my fat, old, scarred, pale, freckled body.”  
“Oh…” he chuckled and kissed his temple. “I only have eyes for you love, you know that.” he kissed him again. “And you still look amazing My.”  
“Thank you my dear.”  
“How do you feel about you hanging on the wall of the studio?”  
“Well there were a few horrid ones, so I hope those get burned…”  
“Nope, in the end of the course there will be an exhibition and they can be bought.”  
“Easy, I buy them all and we burn them; except yours, I hang it above the fireplace.”  
“No way.” Greg laughed.  
“Fine, bedroom.”  
“No! We won’t hang your ass anywhere in the house.”  
“You did capture it well.” he chuckled.  
“I hate you Mycroft Holmes.”  
“As you should husband mine.” Mycroft kissed Greg.


	27. Questions

"So where is he?"  
"DI Lestrade, there was really no need to come up here."  
"Who is he?"  
"He's been repeating your name since he got here. One of our young doctors called you...she really shouldn't have."  
"What is his name?"  
"The police found him wandering by the road covered in blood." he ignored his question again.  
"Can I see him now?" Greg asked wearily.  
"I…”  
“I drove hours to get here, you might as well let me see him!”  
“This way." he sighed and showed him to a room.  
"Mycroft!" Greg cried out when he saw Mycroft sitting on the bed, legs pulled up, trembling, Greg was by his side in a few steps.  
"Mycroft!" Greg sat next to him. "Mycroft, love it's me Gregory...I'm here. I'm here." Mycroft finally looked at him, he gave out a little whimper and touched Greg's face with a shaking hand. "I'm really here love."  
"Gregory."  
"I'm here. What happened Mycroft?"  
"Please don't hurt me." he whispered.  
"I won't; never...you know that." Greg wrapped his arms around him and took out his phone.   
"What is going on?" the doctor asked.  
"He is my husband who's been missing for a week and he is coming with me now."  
"No way."  
"I believe you have a phone call." a nurse came in.  
"A call for you." he looked at Greg questioningly.

"What happened to him?"  
"I don't know Anthea, he's not talking about it. The only thing I know that the police found him covered in blood, he was acting strangely, they thought that he was delusional so he ended up there. He's been drugged, beaten..."  
"Could you come in, please?" the doctor came out. Mycroft was sitting in the corner, he was shaking, covering his head with his arms. Greg knelt next to him. "Mycroft, love they are here to help you. I promise, I just want to make sure that you are fine; please let them check you. I stay, okay?" Mycroft nodded. "Thank you Mycroft."   
Mycroft was checked and in bed, Greg was sitting next to him, holding his hand, stroking his hair.  
"You should sleep My." he whispered smiling at him; Mycroft shook his head. "I'll be here, promise. I stay here, you are back with me. You are safe and home, you came home to me."  
"I had to." he whispered.  
"Thank you." Greg kissed him.  
"They wouldn't let me come back to you. They had me drugged and tied up and...and it hurt." he curled up.  
"You are not there anymore."  
"They asked questions, they just kept asking and asking and asking…"  
"How many people were there?"  
"Where?"  
"Where they hurt you love."  
"Oh, it was cold and dark."  
"Were there any windows?"  
"No. Only a bright lamp and the stairs."  
"What did they want to know?"  
"I don't remember...I can't...I...I can't remember." he shook his head.  
"Shhhh, it's okay My. It's okay. Was it a big house or a small one."  
"It was a big house."  
"Any neighbours?"  
"No, it had a very big garden."  
"You got out of the garden, which way you headed?"  
"To the trees."  
"Forest?"  
"I tripped constantly."  
"How did you get away?"  
"I ran."  
"How did you got out of the cellar?"  
"They injected things into me, it made me feel sick."  
"In the house?" he nodded. "How many people were there?"  
"Three."  
"Can you tell me anything about them?"  
"The blood..." he whispered shakily.  
"They can't hurt you anymore My. You are safe, home with me.” Greg stroked his hair, when he calmed a bit he continued with the questioning. “The house My, what can you tell me about it?"  
"Two floors, green and brown, big windows, ancient trees, two black Mercedes, German plates, horses..." Greg looked at Anthea who left the room, she came back a few minutes later.  
"We found it." she whispered.  
"Who are they?" Greg asked.  
"It's owned by a German business man slash arms dealer."  
"Gunter." Mycroft whispered; Anthea stepped closer.  
"Yes. What did they want Mycroft?" Mycroft buried his face to the pillow.   
"It’s okay Mycroft. You just rest, I call Greg when we know more."  
"Thanks." Mycroft freed his face once her footsteps died off.  
"I don't know if I talked or not." he whispered. "I just can't remember...I can't...what if I did? I shouldn't...I should never..."  
"Shhh Mycroft, it's all right. You'll remember."  
"I don't know what they wanted from me, I don't...what did I tell them? Gregory, what have I done!?"  
"Shhh My, please you are just exhausted. You sleep now and when you wake up you'll remember."  
"But..."  
"Please, trust me." Greg kissed him.  
"Okay." Mycroft whispered. "Stay."  
"Of course love."


	28. An angel

Greg lay on the grass, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else just the nausea and the pain he felt. He wasn’t sure how he ended up on the ground nor had any idea that what and why was hurting this much. He ran his fingers through the grass and chuckled. Then suddenly creatures surrounded him, asking him questions in a language he doesn’t recognise, at first he got scared and then a face appeared in the field of his vision; making his fear go away. A face of an angel.  
“Am I dead?” he asked shakily.  
“No, no Gregory.” he knelt next to him scanning him worriedly.  
“Then what an angel like you does here?” he flushed Greg didn’t know angles can do that. He reached up to his face. “Freckles…” he smiled brushing his fingers against his cheek. “Beautiful freckles...I know someone who has a lot. Can you keep a secret?”  
“Of course.”  
“He is really gorgeous and special…even his name…Mycroft, I think I love him..” he chuckled. “Don’t tell it to him; maybe help a bit…please?”  
“I better let the doctor here.” he mumbled and got up.  
“Don’t leave me.”  
“I won’t.” he stepped back  
“What kind of guardian angle would you be if you’d leave me.” he mumbled to himself.  
“Lestrade? Can you hear me?” the doctor asked.  
“Can you see the angel too?” he whispered to him.  
“Who?” he frowned with worry.  
“The gorgeous redhead…” Greg tried to point at Mycroft but he couldn’t find him. “Oh; he left.” he mumbled with disappointment.

Greg woke up and had no idea where he was or how he ended up there.  
“How are you feeling Gregory?” a voice drew his attention.  
“Mr. Holmes?” he whispered hoarsely.  
“Here drink a little.” Mycroft held the cup to his mouth.  
“Thanks.” Greg sighed. “Could you tell me what happened?”  
“You were partaking in a charity event, playing football…and collided with someone, little concussion and cut on your forehead...”  
“Oh…I kind of remember.” he hummed. “You were there?”  
“I…” he cleared his throat.  
“Didn’t know you care for football.” Mycroft turned really red; he couldn’t admit the truth, he was there to look at Greg without being seen. “I always thought my ass looks good in shorts.” Mycroft face was now even deeper red.  
“Well, I can not deny it.” he mumbled making Greg chuckle.  
“My beautiful angel.” Greg laced their fingers. “Sorry, I was a bit out.”  
“I don’t mind.” he admitted reluctantly, not meeting his eyes.  
“Good, there is more where it came from.” he kissed his hand.


	29. Had to see you

Mycroft ran up the stairs taking two at a time, people jumping out of his way. He reached the floor pushing the door open with shaking hands, not paying attention to the looks his sudden presence elicited. He only had his eyes on one man, his man...his everything.  
"Mr. Holmes?" Greg spotted him and of course had the mental capacity to stick to their pretence. But Mycroft didn't, he wrapped his arms around him tightly burying his face to his shoulder. "My?" Greg whispered.  
"Gregory..." he mumbled. Greg wrapped his arms around him too, stroking his back soothingly.  
"I'm all right My, no big harm...and yes the doctor checked me and let me leave. It's just a scratch."  
"I could have lost you." he whispered, voice shaking.  
"But you did not." he kissed his temple; the outside word stopped existing for them. "You won't get rid of me that easy." Mycroft huffed clutching his shirt jacket.  
"Why are you back at work? You should rest."  
"I'm perfectly fine My...close up the case and go home."   
"But..."  
"Promise, I'll be home for dinner." Mycroft looked at him gently brushing his shaking fingers over the bandage on his forehead.  
"Now?"  
"Few more hours." Greg kissed him. "Promise."  
"I'm sorry, but when I heard that..."  
"It's okay." he smiled warmly at him stroking his hair. "It's okay." Greg felt that Mycroft tensed up getting aware of their surroundings again. "You came to me love."   
"I know." he mumbled and stepped back. "Sorry."  
"I think it was time anyways." he shrugged. "I walk you out."   
"I just had to see you."   
"Thank you, now, I don't want to throw you out, but I finish quicker if there is no distraction."  
"I need to get back too anyways." he smiled at him.   
"Then Mr. Holmes let me escort you to your car." he bowed and offered his arm.  
"Idiot." Mycroft chuckled taking the offered arm not caring about the people surrounding them anymore.  
"Your idiot love."


	30. No cake for you

“Lestrade?”

“Aham…” he mumbled staring at Mycroft.

“Are you paying attention to what I say?”

“Of course Mycroft…you know how much I appreciate you helping me revise and…” Mycroft silenced him with a look.

“Then what I said?”

“Hmm?” he unfortunately had no idea what he said, since he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but his gorgeousness.

“I asked you to repeat what I said.”

“Well no one can say it as well as you do.” he smiled at him. Mycroft huffed and closed his book. 

“Why am I wasting my time on you?”

“Do you have someone?”

“Pardon?” he sat up straight.

“Girl, boy…anyone?”

“Why is it relevant now?” he looked at him with confusion.

“Well if you have, I don’t invite you out for a coffee…not planning on being the plus one.”

“What?” Mycroft was really red looking around to see if anyone heard them.

“Coffee you and me…maybe cake too.” he leaned closer smiling at him, stroking Mycroft’s hand with a finger. “What do you say beautiful?”

“Me?” his voice was thin. “I’m not…”

“You are…that is why I can’t concentrate.”

“Not an excuse!” he cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. “If you pay attention to the rest of the lesson, I might consider your offer.”

“No cake for you.” he mumbled making Mycroft chuckle.


	31. You, silly

Mycroft stopped dead, Sherlock was kissing someone, a man. He stepped behind an advertise board to observe them. The kiss was long, passionate, he never seen his brother like this. He was holding the man close, who had his hand in his black curls. Then he stepped away and Mycroft’s heart skipped a beat. It was Gregory Lestrade, the man of his dreams kissing his brother, looking at him with an expression he never seen on his face. He turned away leaning to the board trying to calm himself. He was angry, and disappointed. But mostly angry at his brother for taking Gregory from him too. Not that he confessed his feeling to the detective, but still he wanted to and now his brother took that chance from him. He had a talent in finding what Mycroft loved or wished for and snitched it from him. All the time. He rubbed his eyes and decided to just avoid the two of them from now on. Let them be and do whatever they want…everything he wanted to do with Gregory. He grunted and stepped out of his hiding place bumping to Greg.  
“Pardon.” he mumbled.  
“Mycroft? Hello.” he smiled at him.   
“Detective.” he nodded coldly. “I’m sorry, I need to hurry.”  
“Sure, see you!” he waved after him.

“What’s up with your brother?” Greg asked Sherlock.  
“Thankfully I have no idea.”  
“Haven’t seen him in a month, we usually talk once a week or more.”  
“Call him them.”  
“He is your brother...”  
“That means I should know what he is up to?”  
“I know what my brothers are up to.” he shrugged.  
“Go and ask him if you are so concerned.” he gave him a note with an address. “I suggest you go after nine, he won’t be home sooner.” 

Greg climbed the stair and pushed the bell and again when there was still no answer. He was about to knock loudly when finally the door opened.  
“Hello Mycroft.”  
“Detective.” he nodded, his face unreadable.  
“I came to check on you, haven’t seen you in a month.”  
“And?”  
“I was worried.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you disappeared.”  
“And?” Greg chuckled.  
“You are okay then.”  
“I am fine, thank you for your concern.” he wanted to close the door, but Greg stopped the door.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t follow.”  
“Why disappear? Have I said something, done something?”  
“I don’t want to get between you.” he mumbled staring at his feet.  
“Between whom?” Greg frowned.  
“My brother’s happiness is the most important.” he whispered like he was reciting learned lines.  
“Your brother? What? Damn…you’ve seen us.” he nodded.  
“I do not wish to…” he just sighed. Greg stepped closer and lifted his face.   
“Can I explain, please Mycroft let me explain.” he whispered. “Please.”  
“You kissed him with such passion…” Greg snorted.   
“He needed cover and jumped at me, I had no say so in it. I was rather fighting for air than enjoying it. Noting more, promise. I have no feelings towards your brother, no romantic ones to be precise.” Mycroft blinked rapidly. “I have my eyes on someone else.” he whispered leaning closer.  
“Who?” Mycroft whispered.  
“Who do you think?” he smiled widely.  
“Don’t know.”  
“Well I’m standing in his doorstep looking to his beautiful blue eyes.”  
“Me?” Greg chuckled and kissed him.  
“You, silly. Only you.” he kissed him again.


	32. Just your name

"New year, new me!” Mycroft snorted. “Like some magic happens at midnight changing everything..." Mycroft grunted listening to what people said around him. Greg forced him to go and celebrate the New Year out in the streets of London. He was cold, the wind managed to get under his coat, there were lots of people, always bumping to them, pushing them around and above all they were loud.  
"Nothing that you wish to change?" Greg's cheeks were red from the chilly winter night, his eyes sparkling in the lights. He held Mycroft's hand because he wanted to and he could and also to prevent him running off.  
"Why? Should I?"   
"If you want to." he shrugged.  
"Is there something you want me to change Gregory?" he asked, his face closing off, his tone close to work mode Mycroft.  
"Maybe." he whispered.  
"And I have to wait months for you to admit it?" he huffed. "What is it? Am I annoying you with my tidiness? I train too much? Don't care for your garden decor? Don't watch that stupid show with you? My cooking? That I take up the bigger part of the closet? What is it!" his voice turned to a desperate plea. "What?" Greg didn't answer just pulled Mycroft towards a corner.  
"You probably you don’t remember but we first met at this corner at one similarly cold but definitely more lively New Year's Eve."  
"I remember." Mycroft mumbled, really clearly remembering that he took a chance and kissed the gorgeous detective he talked with for the most part of the night. "I had to pretend that I was too wasted to tell that you're a man. This is why you tell someone if you are with company..."  
"I didn’t mind avoiding them for a gorgeous red head. And it was a really good kiss." Greg pulled him close.  
"Time is coming."  
"I know." Greg stared to his deep blue eyes with admiration.  
"Maybe you better tell me quickly what needs to be changed...so we won't start the year with an argument.”   
"Just your name."  
"My...my what?" Mycroft looked confused, Greg chuckled and kissed him. "Your name love...you had it for too long, time for a new one." Mycroft's eyes grew wide in realisation. "What do you say Mycroft?"  
"Yes." he whispered kissing Greg. Mycroft wasn't bothered by the cold or the people anymore. He didn't even register the countdown, the only thing mattered was Gregory, his new fiancé.  
"Your kissing technique is much improved." Greg chuckled wiping his tears. "Sorry the nerves I guess." he couldn’t stop chuckling and crying.  
"You thought I wouldn't say yes?"  
"One could only hope."  
"Happy new year’s Gregory." Mycroft hugged him tightly.  
"Happy in deed." Greg buried his face to his shoulder.


End file.
